Enjoy Every Last Breath
by WijayaKim17
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu Rhabdomyosarcoma (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi semua siswa kelas 3 untuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, karena minggu depan, mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir yang merupakan penentuan apakah mereka bisa lulus atau tidak.

 _"K_ _riingg..!k_ _riingg..!K_ _riingg..!_ _"_

Bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo merapikan buku pelajarannya dan bersiap pulang. Ia pun berjalan menuju gerbang. Disana, Baekhyun sudah menunggu untuk pulang bersama.

 _"_ _Hey-soo. Gak kerasa ya! bentar lagi kita lulus"_

 _"_ _Bener banget, waktu berjalan sangat cepat"_

 _"_ _Setelah lulus, kamu mau lanjut ke unversitas mana?"_

 _"_ _Aku bingung Baek. Kau kan tahu bagaimana kondisi keluarga ku"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu-soo. Sangat disayangkan jika murid sepintar kamu tidak melanjutkan kuliah"_

 _"_ _Ya... mau gimana lagi?, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkannya. Bisa sekolah sampai SMA pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur",_ jawab Kyungsoo sambil senyum menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

 _"_ _Tenang saja-soo. Tuhan pasti akan memberikan jalan",_ sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memang bukanlah orang yang terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya, ayahnya hanyalah seorang penjual makanan ringan dan ibunya hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Tapi tuhan selalu memberikan kelebihan dibalik setiap kekurangan manusia.

Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat pintar, sejak SMP ia selalu mendapat peringkat 1, karena itu Ia sering mendapatkan beasiswa, dan bahkan ia bisa masuk SMApun itu berkat beasiswa yang diterimanya.

Sampailah Kyungsoo dirumah. Rumahnya jauh sekali dari kata besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Di rumahnya semua tersusun dengan rapi, sehingga meskipun rumah mereka kecil, suasana di rumah itu terasa begitu luas dan nyaman. Disana ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya,

 _"_ _Eomma.. Aku pulang"_

 _"_ _Ah Kyungsoo kau sudah pulang nak. Bagaimana sekolah mu tadi?"_

 _"_ _Menyenangkan eomma..."_ , tersenyum.

 _"_ _Cepat ganti bajumu nak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma bicarakan"_

 _"_ _Baik eomma"_

Kyungsoo segera pergi ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ah, apa kamu sudah selesai?"_

 _"_ _Sudah_ _eomma, sebentar"_ , menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

 _"_ _Apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, apa kamu ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu_ _ke universitas?"_

 _"_ _Tak apa eomma, aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan itu"_

 _"_ _Kenapa nak? Apa kamu takut orang tuamu ini tidak sanggup membiayai?"_

 _"_ _Aniyo, jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan appa dan eomma saja. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan eomma. Sekarangkan banyak lulusan SMA yang sudah bisa bekerja eomma. Setelah lulus nanti, aku hanya ingin bekerja membantu appa dan eomma. Aku ingin membantu kondisi keluarga kita, itu saja eomma"._

Mendengar niatan putranya yang begitu mulia dan tulus, ibupun menangis haru memeluk putra satu-satunya itu.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkan kami nak. Kamu adalah anugerah terindah yang tuhan berikan. Kau adalah tanggung jawab kami, sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk menjagamu. Eomma sangat beruntung sekali memiliki putra sebaik kamu, Eomma sangat sayang padamu. Maafkan eomma yang tidak bisa memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak nak"_

 _"_ _Jangan berbicara seperti itu. layak tida_ k _nya kehidupanku tidak diukur dengan harta eomma, dengan memiliki eomma dan appa. Hidupku sudah sangat terasa layak",_ tangis Kyungsoo sambil memeluk ibunya. Keduanya larut dalam suasana yang begitu haru.

Waktu makan malam tiba. Semua duduk di meja makan kecil sambil menyantap makan malam.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, kapan ujian akhirmu dilaksanakan?"_

 _"_ _Minggu depan appa"_

 _"_ _Semangat ya nak. Appa yakin, kamu pasti dapat nilai yang tertinggi"_

 _"_ _Kamsahamnida appa. Aku makin semangat!",_ Sambil tersenyum.

Suasana hangat begitu menyelimuti meja makan kecil itu. dengan kondisi yang sangat sederhana dan makanan yang apa adanya, mereka tetap bisa tersenyum dan menikmatinya. Tapi suasana hangat itu hilang, ketika darah mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo.

" _Kyungsoo!, kau mimisan?"_ , tanya ibunya panik.

 _"_ _Ah aniyo. Tidak apa-apa. Ini mungkin karena aku lelah belajar seharian",_ sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tissue.

 _"_ _Apa kamu sudah sering mimisan seperti itu? Sejak kapan?",_ memengang pundak Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Tidak appa, jangan khawatir seperti itu"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku khawatir. Jawab appa dengan jujur nak"_

 _"_ _Apa penyakit itu datang kembali?",_ ibunya menahan tangis.

 _"_ _Aniyo, penyakit itu tidak akan pernah datang kembali. Ini hanya mimisan biasa eomma. Aku pasti hanya kelelahan saja",_ jawab kyungsoo menahan tangis.

 _"_ _Kita kedokter sekarang juga nak"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu appa, aku baik-baik saja"_

 _"_ _Cepat bersiap!",_ paksa ayahnya.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Dua tahun lalu. Kyungsoo divonis mengidap _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Penyakit itu membuat wajahnya menjadi tampak seperti "monster" hingga membuatnya terpaksa harus menjalani serangkaian kemoterapi dan radiasi selama hampir satu tahun lamanya. Akibatnya, semua rambut Kyungsoo rontok, kulitnya mengering, mimisan hampir setiap jam, dan sering mual-mual.

Untuk mengobati Kyungsoo. Ayahnya sampai menjual bisnis makanan ringannya. Dan dibeli oleh salah satu karyawannya. Karena kehilangan satu-satunya mata pencarian, kehidupan ekonomi keluarga merekapun semakin lama semakin menurun. Sampai akhirnya sampailah mereka di kondisi sekarang. Untuk menghidupi keluarganya ayah Kyungsoo rela bekerja di bisnis makanan ringan yang dulu adalah miliknya. Ia rela menjadi pekerja dari seseorang yang dulu merupakan pekerjanya.

Ketekunan Kyungsoo dan keluarganya membuahkan hasil. Setelah kurang lebih satu tahun melakukan pengobatan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dinyatakan sembuh dan bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah merepotkan ayah dan ibunya lagi. Ia semakin giat belajar untuk membuatnya semakin pandai. Walaupun sudah sejak dulu ia pandai, akan tetapi hal ini semakin membuatnya bersungguh-sungguh. Dan akhirnya keinginannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terwujud. Sejak SMP sampai SMA, Kyungsoo selalu meraih juara umum disekolahnya, membuatnya selalu mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan sehingga orang tuanya tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya sekolah anak tunggalnya itu.

 **-FLASHBACK END-  
**

Bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang? Apakah mungkin setelah dua tahun lamanya, kanker itu datang kembali?.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Perkenalkan nama aku KIM WIJAYA. Ini cerita yang saya buat untuk pertama kali. Saya baru bergabung di Website ini kemarin (08/02/2017).**

 **Saya masih agak2 kurang ngerti nih soal website ini. Saya minta bantuannya ya...**

 **Semoga kalian suka cerita ini. tolong kasih kritik dan saran nya yaa... supaya chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih menarik lagi.**

 **Kamsahanmida ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

Previous cahpter :

 _"Apa penyakit itu datang kembali?", ibunya menahan tangis._

 _"Aniyo, penyakit itu tidak akan pernah datang kembali. Ini hanya mimisan biasa eomma. Aku pasti hanya kelelahan saja", jawab kyungsoo menahan tangis._

 _"Kita kedokter sekarang juga nak"_

 _"Tidak perlu appa, aku baik-baik saja"_

 _"Cepat bersiap!", paksa ayahnya._

* * *

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung menemui dokter Kai yang merawatnya dulu. Dokter Kai sangat dekat dengan keluarga ini dan menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Sementara keluarganya menunggu diluar. Cukup lama dokter memeriksa Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"_

 _"Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saja?"_

Sesampainya diruangan.

 _"Kenapa Kyungsoo baru diperikasakan sekarang?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Kai? Kyungsoo kami selalu terlihat bahagia setiap hari", tanya ayah._

 _"Sangat berat untuk menyampaikan ini, tapi, kalian memang harus mengetahuinya"_

 _"Ada apa? Jangan membuat kami cemas"_

 ** _"Kanker itu datang kembali"_**

 _"APA?!"_ sontak ibu kaget sambil menahan tangis.

 _"Benar. Kemotrapi dan radiasi yang kita lakukan dua tahun lalu, ternyata hanya menghilangkan sel kanker itu sementara dan tidak membunuhnya secara total"_

 _"Astaga..." tangis ibu._

 _"Apa masih ada kemungkinan untuk disembuhkan?"_

 _"Ini sangat sulit. Kanker yang datang untuk kedua kalinya pasti akan lebih ganas. Dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa kemo dan radiasipun tidak akan memberikan efek apapun, yang ada hanyalah akan menyiksa Kyungsoo"_

 _"Apakah kau yakin akan hal itu?, lantas bagaimana dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo?" tanya ayah sambil menangis memeluk sang istri._

 _"Mianhe. Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Karena Kyungsoo terlambat diperiksa, kankernya sudah cukup menyebar. Kita harus mencegah penyebaran kanker ini agar tidak sampai menyentuh jantung. Karena jika itu terjadi, kanker itu akan menghentikan detak jantungnya."_

 _"Astaga... Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia sakit. Ia selalu terlihat bahagia. Semenjak ia dinyatakan sembuh, kami sudah tidak pernah melihat penderitaan lagi dalam dirinya", ibu menangis._

 _"Berapa lama kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan?"_

 _"Mianhe , tapi, melihat kondisinya sekarang aku bisa memprediksi bahwa usia Kyungsoo mungkin hanya tersisa 3 sampai 5 bulan saja. Aku akan memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit dan pencegah agar kanker itu tidak menyebar parah, semoga obat ini bisa memperpanjang usia Kyungsoo. Kita semua harus tabah, Kyungsoo membutuhkan dukungan kita semua"_

Ruangan dokter Kai sangat penuh dengan tangisan. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Kyungsoo mendengarkan percakapan mereka di belakang pintu, ia menangis mengetahui usianya yang tak lama lagi, dan memaki dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi merepotkan dan membuat orang tuanya sedih.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter Kai dengan membawa selembar kertas resep obat. Saat keluar, mereka kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk menangis dan sadar bahwa Kyungsoo pasti mendengar semua percakapan di ruangan tadi. Merekapun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

 _"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu nak? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan rasa sakitmu kepada kami?"_

 _"Sejak aku dinyatakan mengidap penyakit itu, aku sudah tidak pernah melihat kebahagiaan dalam diri kalian. Tapi ketika aku dinyatakan sembuh aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata kalian, sejak saat itulah aku berfikir bahwa aku harus terus sehat. Agar selalu bisa membuat kalian bahagia. Maaf aku kembali membuat kalian sedih, aku memang tidak berguna"_

 _"Jangan katakan itu nak, kau anakku yang paling hebat di dunia ini, eomma sangat bangga padamu",_ ibu mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

 _"Kami semua selalu mendukungmu nak, jangan menyerah",_ semuanya memeluk Kyungsoo.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, merekapun langsung beristirahat. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar ada suara orang yang sedang berdebat. Ia keluar kamar dan mencari sumber suara itu, yang ternyata itu adalah suara kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun menyimak pembicaraan orang tuanya.

 _"Usia Kyungsoo hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi", ucap ibu._

 _"Kai itu bukan tuhan, Kyungsoo pasti bisa bertahan lebih lama dari itu"_

 _"Tapi semakin lama ia bertahan, ia akan semakin tersiksa!"_

 _"Jadi kau ingin anakmu segera mati? HA?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya menderita",_ menangis.

 _"Kai bilang sangat sulit untuk mengobati kanker yang datang untuk kedua kalinya. Dan semua metode pengobatan hanya akan menyiksa Kyungsoo, akupun tak sanggup melihatnya menderita. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi",_ menangis memeluk sang istri.

 _"Kyungsoo menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya demi membuat kita bahagia. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita yang menutup rasa sakit kita untuk membuatnya bahagia disisa hidupnya ini"_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu semua langsung menangis, ia benar-benar tersentuh melihat kasih sayang orang tuanya yang begitu besar padanya. Iapun masuk menghampiri mereka.

 _"Eomma, Appa"_

 _"Kyungsoo. Kau belum tidur nak?",_ tanya ibu sambil mengusap air matanya.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat aku mengetahui usiaku tidak lama lagi?",_ menangis.

 _"Jangan berkata seperti itu nak, kau anak yang hebat. Kau pasti bisa melawan penyakit itu"_

Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan penuh dengan rasa haru.

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 **Gimana ceritanya?  
**

 **Jangan Lupa review yaaa.. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _"_ _Eomma, Appa"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Kau belum tidur nak?",_ tanya ibu sambil mengusap air matanya.

 _"_ _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat aku mengetahui usiaku yang tidak lama lagi?",_ menangis.

 _"_ _Jangan berkata seperti itu nak, kau anak yang hebat. Kau pasti bisa melawan kanker itu"_

Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan penuh dengan rasa haru.

* * *

Pagi itu adalah hari ujian akhir. Kyungsoo bangun dan segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Ibunya terus menatapnya dengan senyuman yang penuh dengan rasa haru, melihat anaknya yang begitu menderita dibalik sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa sakit itu.

 _"_ _Minum obatmu dulu nak!"_

 _"_ _Sudah eomma"_

 _"_ _Kau sangat bersemangat sekali anakku"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja eomma!, ini adalah hari ujian akhirku. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik"_

 _"_ _Pergilah dan isi lembar jawabanmu dengan jawaban yang paling tepat. Dapatkan nilai setinggi mungkin nak",_ megecup kening Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Siap Eomma!, aku pergi. Dah eomma",_ melambaikan tangan dan pergi kesekolah.

Sampailah ia di sekolah. Kyungsoo masuk kekelas dengan penuh percaya diri, dengan teliti dan penuh rasa semangat ia mengisi lembar jawabannya. Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu sudah habis. Seluruh murid keluar meninggalkan kelas. Hampir semua murid khawatir dengan hasil ujiannya, dan mengatakan bahwa soalnya sangat sulit. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang justru sebaliknya, ia sangat yakin dengan semua jawabannya.

Baekhyun datang menghampirinya.

 _"_ _Annyeong Kyungsoo. Gimana tadi ujianmu?_

 _"_ _Sangat lancar Baek"_

 _"_ _Sudah pasti, kau kan pandai"_

 _"_ _Ah Baekhyun aku tidak pandai", tersipu malu._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, apa kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas?"_

 _"_ _Ya, itu sudah pasti. Aku ingin masuk ke SM University, itu adalah universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Aku sudah mengikuti tesnya. Dan hasilnya akan aku dapat bersamaan dengan hasil ujian akhir ini"_

 _"_ _Kau pasti lulus Baek. Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu"_

 _"_ _Gomawo-soo. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya padamu minggu lalu"_

 _"_ _Oh-ne. Aku lupa. Kau harus tabah sahabatku. Tuhan pasti akan memberikanmu jalan"_

 _"_ _Ucapanmu sama saja seperti minggu lalu"_

 _"_ _Ya hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Mian-soo. Aku tidak bisa membantumu"_

 _"_ _Tak apa Baek. Perkataanmu, dukunganmu sudah sangat membuatku semangat kembali. Gomawo-Baek",_ memeluk sahabatnya.

Suasana hangat begitu menyelimuti mereka, sampai..

 _"_ _Kyungsoo! Hidung mu... hidungmu berdarah! Kau mimisan soo", Baekhyun panik._

 _"_ _Oh.. Ani baek. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya karena kelelahan."_

 _"_ _Ayo kita ke UKS, kita obati disana", Baekhyun khawatir._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu baek. Gwenchana"_

 _"_ _Jelas kau tidak baik-baik saja. Darahmu keluar banyak sekali, kau tak lihat seragammu? Seragammu penuh dengan darah"_

 _"_ _Tidak tidak. Lebih baik kita pulang saja ya"_

Baru saja Kyungsoo berdiri, tidak lama ia langsung tergeletak pingsan. Baekhyun sangat khawatir melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Ia langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ke UKS. Di obatilah Kyungsoo disana, dengan penuh rasa cemas, Baekhyun terus duduk disamping sahabatnya itu sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo tersadar.

 _"_ _Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun-ah"_

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"_

 _"_ _Ani, aku hanya lelah Baek"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"_

Baekhyun mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau sahabatnya ini menderita penyakit yang begitu parah, itu karena Baekhyun merupakan siswa pindahan. Ia masuk saat mereka baru menginjak kelas 2, yang dimana kondisi Kyungsoo sudah membaik setelah menjalani serangkaian kemo dan radiasi kurang lebih satu tahun. Dan sekarang, saat penyakit itu kembali datang, Kyungsoo selalu mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Sesampainya di rumah. Baekhyun menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke rumah. Ibu Kyungsoo sangat shock melihat kondisi anaknya.

 _"_ _Astaga Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya lelah eomma"_

 _"_ _Dia tadi mimisan ajusshi"_

 _"_ _Astaga, benar itu Kyungsoo?, apa kau tidak meminum obatnya?"_

 _"_ _Mianhe ajusshi, obat apa ya? Apa Kyungsoo memang sedang sakit? Ia sakit apa?"_

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta ibunya untuk tidak memberitahu soal penyakit yang dideritanya.

 _"_ _Oh tidak, itu hanya obat yang diberikan dokter untuk menjaga stamina nya, Baekhyun, tolong antar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya ya nak"_

 _"_ _Oh begitu, Baik ajusshi"_

Setelah Baekhyun mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamar, ia langsung pamit untuk pulang. Ibu Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan yang ia berikan. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, ibu Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri anaknya.

 _"_ _Kau kenapa nak? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Tak apa eomma, aku hanya lelah",_ Kyungsoo berbohong, ia tidak ingin ibunya khawatir akan kondisinya.

 _"_ _Jinca?, lalu kenapa kau melarang eomma untuk memberitahu Baekhyun soal penyakitmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa khawatir. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang-orang terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong eomma, jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai penyakitku ini. Cukup aku, eomma, dan appa saja yang tahu. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang memandangku dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Aku ingin mereka melihatku sebagai seorang anak yang bahagia dan sehat, bukan sebagai anak yang berpenyakitan"_

Ibu menangis mendengar ucapan anaknya, betapa ia berusaha menahan sakit di setiap nafasnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu tegar? Kenapa ia selalu berusaha untuk menutupi segala penderitaannya? Jika aku ada di posisinya, bisakah aku bertahan sekuat anakku?

 _"_ _Eomma, jangan menangisiku"_

 _"_ _Eomma sayang padamu nak",_ memeluk Kyungsoo.

 _"Eomma._ _Minggu depan, hasil ujianku akan dibagikan, eomma bisa tolong ambilkan? Aku ingin beristirahat dirumah satu minggu ini"_

 _"_ _Geraeyo?, eomma akan ambilkan"_

Hari itupun datang. Ibu Kyungsoo ditemani dokter Kai pergi kesekolah untuk mengambil hasil ujian Kyungsoo. Ayah Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengantar karena harus pergi bekerja. Akhirnya ibu Kyungsoo meminta dokter Kai yang sudah dianggap nya seperti anak sendiri untuk mengantarnya. Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah Kyungsoo. Mereka langsung mencari Key-Sonsaengnim, ia adalah wali kelas Kyungsoo.

Key-Sonsaengnim memberikan hasil ujian Kyungsoo pada ibunya. Ia mengatakan bahwa hasil ujian Kyungsoo sangat tinggi bukan hanya di kelas, bahkan satu sekolah, tidak itu saja, Kyungsoo mendapat banyak sekali undangan masuk universitas. Salah satunya SM University. Kampus terbaik di korea selatan yang selalu ia impikan. Setelah mendapatkan hasil ujiannya, mereka langsung masuk ke mobil dan pulang. Di perjalanan, ibu Kyungsoo terlihat begitu bingung.

 _"_ _Ada apa eomma?",_ tegur dokter Kai.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo sangat memimpikan dan sangat ingin berkuliah, tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah, karena tidak bisa membuat impiannya itu terwujud. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki biaya untuk menguliahkannya"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau harus memikirkan itu eomma?, ada aku disini, aku adalah anak kalian juga. Aku bisa menguliahkan Kyungsoo. Dia adalah adikku"_

 _"_ _Tidak Kai, kau memang sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkanmu"_

 _"_ _Eomma, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Kalian adalah orang tuaku juga. 2 minggu lagi, aku akan pergi ke Seoul. Aku dipindahkan ke rumah sakit terbaik disana. Eomma masukkan saja Kyungsoo ke SM University. Agar aku bisa terus mengawasinya. Eomma jangan khawatir soal biaya. Biar aku yang menanggung semuanya"_

 _"_ _Tapi nak aku..."_

 _"_ _Gwenchana eomma. Bukankah eomma ingin melihat dia bahagia di sisa umurnya?, inilah saatnya. Aku juga ingin melihat adikku masuk ke universitas dan mewujudkan impiannya"_

 _"_ _Kamsanhamnida Kai, kamsahanmida"_ ucap terima kasih ibu Kyungsoo kepada anaknya itu sambil membungkukan punggungnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dokter Kai akan sepeduli itu pada anaknya.

 _"_ _Eomma, jangan seperti itu. Aku anak kalian juga kan?"_

 _"_ _Ne, kau adalah anakku yang sangat baik. Kita berikan kabar baik ini pada Kyungsoo"_ memeluk dokter Kai.

Dirumah, Kyungsoo merasa mual-mual dan terus memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Tak lama terdengar suara mobil datang.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ah, kyungsoooo, ibu sudah pulang nak"_

Kyungsoo membersihkan diri, membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja di depan ibunya. Iapun menghampiri ibunya dan dokter Kai di ruang tamu.

 _"_ _Eomma? Kenapa cepat sekali?"_

 _"_ _Untuk apa lama-lama sayang? Jika eomma sudah mendapatkan hasil ujianmu"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana hasilnya eomma?"_

 _"_ _Hasilnya sangat buruk" goda Kai._

 _"_ _Gotjimal! Hyeong ah, jangan membuatku panik"_

 _"_ _Jangan dengarkan Kai, dia hanya menggodamu, haha"_

 _"_ _Hasil ujianmu sangat bagus adikku, bahkan kau mendapatkan banyak undangan masuk universitas"_

 _"_ _Mwo? Jinca? Ahhhh ini kabar terbaik yang pernah aku dapat"_

Teriak Kyungsoo begitu keras karena gembira. Tapi seketika senyum diwajahnya hilang.

"Waeyeo? Kau baik-baik saja kyungsoo?"

"Untuk apa aku bahagia akan semua undangan universitas itu?. Aku tidak ingin kuliah"

Semuanya Kaget

 **-To be Continued-.**

* * *

 **Halo semua, maaf sekali kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, dan maaf juga jika, kata-kata yang digunakan terlalu formal atau tidak terlalu menunjukkan logat korea. Aku belum terbiasa menggunakan logat korea, selain itu juga pengetahuan ku soal kosa kata korea juga masih sangat kurang. Tapi, aku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini dan memahaminya.^_^**

 **Terus baca cerita ini ya!**

 **"Happy Reading"**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"Mwo? Jinca? Ahhhh ini kabar terbaik yang pernah aku dapat"_

 _Teriak Kyungsoo begitu keras karena gembira. Tapi seketika senyum diwajahnya hilang._

 _"Waeyeo? Kau baik-baik saja kyungsoo?"_

 _"Untuk apa aku bahagia akan semua undangan universitas itu?. Aku tidak ingin kuliah"_

 _Semuanya Kaget_

* * *

 _"_ _Ada apa nak?"_ , tanya ibu heran.

 _"_ _Bukankah kuliah adalah hal yang sangat kamu inginkan?"_ tanya kai sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Untuk apa aku kuliah? Untuk apa aku meneruskan pendidikan ku? Kalian tahu usiaku tidak akan lama lagi, apakah kuliah hanya untuk membuatku mati dengan title mahasiswa? Agar aku bisa mati dalam kondisi yang lebih terhormat?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo!",_ bentak Ibunya.

Kyungsoo kaget karena teriakan ibunya. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Kyungsoo, sampai kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja?. Ibu dan Kai keduanya heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia tidak begitu senang? Padahal berita yang sesungguhnya belum tersampaikan. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyesali semua kata yang tadi telah ia ucapkan. Ibu dan Kai datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Ada apa nak? Kenapa kamu terlihat begitu putus asa?"_

 _"_ _Aku benci mendengar kata kuliah, universitas apapun itu eomma, setiap kali aku mendengar kata itu, setiap kali juga aku melihat semua harapanku lenyap karena penyakit ini. Aku sudah tidak berguna eomma"_

 _"_ _Jangan berkata seperti itu anakku" ,_ ibu menangis.

 _"_ _Adikku. Itu semua hanya prediksi. Tidak semua prediksi itu benar. Hanya tuhan yang tahu kapan kita akan kembali soo"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, lihat eomma. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu hanya untuk membuat kita bahagia. Kini sudah saatnya kita yang membahagiakanmu, kau jangan pernah berfikir bahwa tujuan kuliah hanya untuk membuatmu meninggal dalam keadaan yang lebih baik atau apapun. Eomma sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Kita hanya ingin kamu pergi dengan hati yang bahagia. Kita ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu yang terakhir anakku", ibu menangis memeluk Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku eomma, maafkan aku, aku selalu membuatmu sedih",_ menangis memeluk ibunya erat.

 _"_ _Sudahlah, jangan membuat keadaan menjadi sedih seperti ini. Kabar intinya belum tersampaikan",_ hibur Kai sambil mengusap air matanya.

 _"_ _Apa itu hyeong?"_

 _"_ _Kamu mendapat undangan masuk ke SM University"_

 _"_ _Jinca? Jeongmal?"_

 _"_ _Benar nak. Kamu mendapat undangan untuk masuk ke universitas itu tanpa tes. Bukankah itu universitas yang sangat kamu impikan?. Kai akan menjaga dan mengawasi mu selalu disana. Kebetulan Kai dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul"_

 _"_ _Lengkapi semua persyaratannya soo. Kita akan pergi 2 minggu lagi. Dan persiapkan dirimu dari sekarang. Terutama kondisimu, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berat selama 2 minggu kedepan ya"_

 _"_ _Ter ima ka si h, ter ima kasi h, teri ma kasi h"_ ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata sambil menangis haru.

 _"_ _Dengar dan lakukan apa yang tadi dikatakan Kai",_ ucap ibu sambil menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali semangat untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Selama dua minggu kedepan Kai menginap di rumah Kyungsoo untuk terus memastikan Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat, dan terus memantau perkembangannya.

Hari yang ditunggupun datang. Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo.. bangun heyy. Cepat bersiap nanti kita ketinggalan kereta"_

 _"_ _Hmm masih malam, besok aja", Kyungsoo setengah sadar._

 _"_ _Babo! Ini sudah pukul 4 pagi, kereta kita akan berangkat pukul 5 Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _APA?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Astaga!, nanti gimana kalau kita ketinggalan kereta HA?!"_

Kai memutarkan matanya malas. _"Terserah kau saja!", kesal Kai._ Kyungsoo segera bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, mereka berpamitan pada ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan rasa harunya melihat kepergian anaknya, sedang ayah Kyungsoo hanya memeluk dan menenangkan sang istri. Singkat cerita akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun. _"Dasar lambat. Untung saja kereta belum berangkat"_ , ketus Kai. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

Mereka masuk kedalam gerbong dan membereskan barang bawaannya. Sampai akhirya Kyungsoo merasa perutnya kroncongan. Dia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya.

 _"_ _Hyeong! Aku ingin makan"_

 _"_ _Jangan-jangan. Sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat. Nanti kalau kamu ketinggalan kereta gimana?"_

 _"_ _Sebentar saja hyeong..." memasang wajah memelasnya._

 _"_ _Aigooo!. Kau sangat jelek, sudah sana pergi. Tapi cepat"_

 _"_ _Araseo!"_

Kyungsoo berlari membeli makanan. Karena ia masih sangat mengantuk, iapun membeli secangkir kopi dan beberapa makan kecil untuk Kai. "Uhh kopinya masih sangat panas", keluhnya saat akan meminum kopi.

Kyungsoo kaget saat speaker berbunyi bahwa kereta yang membawanya ke seoul akan segera berangkat. Ia merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar, "itu pasti dari Kai", pikirnya. Karena tangannya penuh membawa makanan iapun berlari menuju kereta. Naas ketika ia berlari kencang ia bertubrukan dengan seorang pria yang tengah berlari juga.

 ***BRUG!***

 _"_ _Arrggghhh, apa kau tidak bisa melihat?, aigooo!, ini sangat menyakitkan" teriak Kyungso_

 _"_ _Aaaahh makanan ku, kopi ku. Tuhaaannnn! Aku belum meminumnya, setetes pun belum"_

 _"_ _Ganti rugi!, kau harus ganti rugi!, kau tidak akan merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya aku di kereta nanti"_

Pria itu membalikkan badan untuk memarahi Kyungsoo juga. Tetapi ia malah terdiam saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, perasaannya jadi tidak karuan. Dia terus menatap Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Ya!", "Ya!", "Yaa!"_ sambil mendorong kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tersadar.

 _"_ _Ada apa ini? " tanya lelaki itu heran._

 _"_ _Aigooo. Kau amnesia ya? Kau sudah menabrakku dan menjatuhkan semua makanan ku, sekarang aku minta ganti. Cepat!"_

 _"_ _Astaga, justru kau yang menabrakku, apa kau tidak sadar ha?, kau datang dari belakangku lalu kau menabrakku?"_

 _"_ _Hey! Jangan memutar balikkan fakta tuan. Kau yang berlari kencang lalu menabrakku dari samping"_

Mereka terus berdebat saling menyalahkan. Tapi semua berubah saat suara klakson kereta yang berbunyi keras, menandakan kalau kereta akan segera pergi. Mereka panik dan segera berlari mengejar kereta.

 _"_ _Heyy! tunggu, masih ada penumpang disini, hey!_ " teriak Kyungsoo. Sambil mengejar kereta.

Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu berlari, namun Kyungsoo kalah cepat. Lelaki itu berhasil mencapai gerbong terlebih dahulu. Tanpa Kyungsoo duga, lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo naik ke gerbong.

 _"_ _Cepatlah, sebelum kereta ini bertambah cepat"_

 _"_ _Untuk apa kau menjulurkan tangan mu? Aku lebih memilih untuk tertinggal di stasiun saja, dari pada harus menerima pertolonganmu",_ sambil berlari.

 _"_ _Ya sudah, semoga kau membusuk di stasiun"_ membalikan badan.

 _"_ _Eh jangan-jangan! Kau tega sekali! Masa kau ingin meninggalkan seorang anak kecil sepertiku di stasiun?"_

 _"_ _Kan Kau yang... Euuhhh!, Cepat!",_ teriak lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo berlari dan berhasil menggapai tangan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya sekuat mungkin sampai mereka terjatuh dan saling menindih di dapan pintu gerbong. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka saling menatap lama. Entah apa yang ada di fikiran mereka, tapi perasaan mereka saling tidak karuan saat ini. Sampai petugas tiket menyadarkan mereka.

 _"_ _Ekhem. Tiketnya!"_

Mereka langsung beranjak dan merapikan diri dan menunjukan tiket mereka. Lelaki itu terus menatap Kyungsoo. _"Apa?!",_ tanya Kyungsoo galak. Lelaki itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Merekapun pergi ke tempat duduk masing-masing tanpa sepatah katapun.

Lelaki itu terus terbayang akan Kyungsoo. Matanya bulat, tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya sangat imut. _"Siapa dia ya? Bikin penasaran. Dia emang gila tapi sangat imut. Ia seperti OWL"_ , pikir lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang terus terbayang akan wajah lelaki itu. Matanya begitu seksi, badannya tinggi dan tegap, ia terlihat sangat tampan, tapi semua pujian itu tersadarkan oleh rasa kesalnya. _"Dia seperti tiang jemuran",_ ucapnya ketus.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _Lelaki itu terus terbayang akan Kyungsoo. Matanya bulat, tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya sangat imut. "Siapa dia ya? Bikin penasaran. Dia emang gila tapi sangat imut. Ia sangat mirip sekali dengan OWL". Begitupun Kyungsoo yang terus terbayang akan wajah lelaki itu. Matanya begitu seksi, badannya tinggi dan tegap, ia terlihat sangat tampan, tapi semua pujian itu tersadarkan oleh rasa kesalnya. "Dia seperti tiang jemuran", ucapnya ketus._

* * *

Kyungsoo mencari tempat duduknya dan akhirnya di menemukannya. Terlihat Kai yang sedang duduk menyandar ke arah jendela. Ia langsung duduk ditempatnya sambil menghela nafas.

 _"_ _Darimana saja kau? Untung saja kau tidak ketinggalan",_ tanya Kai.

 _"_ _Aku lelah, jangan banyak bertanya dulu"_

 _"_ _Aku kan sudah bilang kau ja..."_

 _"_ _Sssttt, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur"_

Kai mengepal tangannya kesal. Ia ingin sekali menghajar adik tirinya itu. Tapi, amarahnya mereda saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Ia terlihat begitu imut dan polos. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. _"Maafkan aku adikku. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu"_ , ucap Kai dalam hati. Kai menarik kepala Kyungsoo ke pundaknya dan ikut menyusul Kyungsoo tidur.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Mereka sampai di stasiun Seoul. Kyungsoo dan Kai segera menyiapkan barang bawaannya. Mereka turun dari gerbong dan Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang namja mengambilkan ponsel nya. _"Ini ponsel mu terjatuh"_ , ucap namja itu. Saat Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya, ternyata namja itu adalah sahabatya, Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo?, astaga. Aku bahagia sekali bertemu kamu disini",_ memeluk Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Aku juga Baek. Oh, kenalkan, ini Kai, kakak ku"_

 _"_ _Oh ya? Aku baru tahu kalau kamu memiliki seorang kakak. Ayeong. Baekhyun imnida",_ sambil membungkuk.

 _"_ _Kai imnida"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, untuk apa kamu datang ke Seoul?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan kuliah"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Dimana?"_

 _"_ _Di SM University",_ sambil tersenyum.

 _"_ _Ahhh Kyungsoo. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, ternyata kita akan sekampus lagi, kenapa kamu baru memberitahuku sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu. Tapi nomormu tidak pernah aktif"_

 _"_ _Aigooo. Mian-soo. Aku mengganti nomor ponsel ku. Sudahlah, ayo Kyungsoo kita pergi ke kampus bersama"_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Hyeong, apa kau ingin ikut ke kampus dulu atau langsung pergi ke rumah sakit?"_

 _"_ _Tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu karena aku khawatir kalau kau tidak ada yang menemani, tapi syukurlah ada Baekhyun, jadi aku bisa langsung ke rumah sakit. Gomawo Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kai pergi melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat dinas barunya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, dia sakit? Kenapa dia pergi ke rumah sakit?"_

 _"_ _Ia adalah seorang dokter Baek. Dia adalah dokter muda yang dipindah dinaskan ke Seoul"_

 _"_ _Uwa! Dia hebat sekali. Tapi aku masih heran. Setahuku kau akan anak tunggal"_

 _"_ _Dia memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan keluargaku. Dan kami sudah seperti saudara"_

 _"_ _Ahraseo"_

Mereka berjalan keluar stasiun dan mencari taxi. Setelah dapat, mereka langsung memasukkan barang bawaanya dan segera pergi. Singkat cerita, sampailah mereka di SM University. Universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Mereka sangat takjub melihat betapa besarnya kampus mereka itu, bangunan yang bercorak eropa dan banyak dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar membuat kampus ini terlihat semakin megah, yang membuat mereka begitu bangga bisa berkuliah disana. Mereka menghentikan taxi mereka dan turun tepat di gerbang utama. Gerbang yang sangat tinggi dan megah. Mereka berjalan masuk menuju asrama pria. Tempat dimana mereka harus mendaftar ulang dan mengambil nomor kamar asrama.

 _"_ _Annyeong, silahkan duduk dan persiapkan berkas daftar ulang kalian"_ , sapaan yang begitu ramah dari seorang sunbae belasteran cina korea tampan bernama Yixing.

 _"_ _Mianhe sunbae. Apakah kita terlambat? Mengapa sangat sepi?",_ tanya Baekhyun heran.

 _"_ _Ajiku, kalian belum terlambat. Kalian datang tepat 5 menit sebelum pendaftaran ulang ditutup"_

 _"_ _Oh syukurlah",_ ucap Baekhyun menghela nafas. Yixing mengambil berkas pendaftaran ulang mereka dan mengecek semuanya.

 _"_ _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, benar itu namamu?"_

 _"_ _Ne sunbae"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Do-Kyungsoo, benar itu namamu?"_

 _"_ _Ne sunbae."_

 _"_ _Uwa! Kau diterima melalui jalur undangan. Kau pasti sangat pintar. Setiap tahun universitas ini hanya merekrut mahasiswa undangan sebanyak 5 sampai 8 orang saja. Joayeo! Kau hebat!",_ mengacugkan jempol.

 _"_ _Gomapseumnida sunbae"_

 _"_ _Berkas kalian lengkap. Kalian ingin satu kamar atau berpisah?"_

 _"_ _Satu saja sunbae",_ ujar Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Ne.", "Mianhe, kamarnya tinggal tersisa dua dan keduanya sudah ada yang mengisi kamar di lantai 1 no 12 ada Park Chaenyeol dan lantai 5 no 70 ada Oh Sehun, kalian mengenalnya?'_

 _"_ _Aniyo sunbae. Bisakah kau memindahkan kedua orang itu menjadi satu kamar? Agar kita bisa satu kamar",_ tanya Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Kalian gay?",_ heran.

 _"_ _Aniyo sunbae, hanya saja aku sulit bergaul dengan orang baru",_ bela Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Hahaha, tenang saja, hal itu sudah biasa bagi kami. Mian tapi itu tidak bisa, mereka datang lebih dulu._

 _"_ _Baiklah, gwenchana. Biar aku no 12 dan kamu no 70",_ ujar Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Ani. Aku tidak suka ada di kamar paling atas. Sangat melelahkan untuk kesana, aku harus menaiki tangga atau menunggu lift, aku tidak mau"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, kita bertukar"_

Akhirnya merekapun sepakat untuk bertukar kamar. Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun dengan Chaenyeol. Mereka masuk mencari kamar mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang kamarnya berada di lantai 1 lebih dulu sampai ke kamarnya. Saat ia masuk kamar terlihat seorang pria tampan yang bertelanjang dada, sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil membaca buku.

 _"_ _Ah, mianhe. Harusnya aku ketuk pintu dulu",_ Baekhyun gugup.

 _"_ _Gwenchana. Kamu mahasiswa baru?"_ menghampiri Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Ne"_

 _"_ _Chaenyeol. Park Chaenyeol. Mahasiswa tingkat 3"_ mengulurkan tangan.

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun imnida"_

 _"_ _Kau pasti lelah, cepat bereskan barang bawaan mu dan beristirahatlah"_

Baekhyun terdiam kaku melihat Chaenyeol yang sangat seksi. Badannya yang tinggi tegap, badannya yang kekar berotot, wajahnya yang tampan, sikapnya yang ramah. Benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Astaga... mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam sampai-sampai dia mendapat rejeki nomplok seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo sampai di kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Iapun langsung masuk dan dia kaget melihat kamarnya yang begitu berantakkan. Kaos, koper yang terbuka, pakaian dalam tersebar begitu saja. Jorok sekali. Terdengar suara seseorang sedang mandi, dan ia yakin itu pasti teman sekamarnya. _"Baru masuk kamar, belum istirahat belum apa kamar sudah berantakkan seperti ini. Tuhaann aku ingin pindah kamar",_ rengek Kyungsoo.

Karena tidak suka berantakan, Kyungsoo memberesken kamar itu, meski ia masih merasa capek. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyugsoo untuk membereskan kamar itu setelah itu ia langsung membereskan barang bawaannya.

Teman sekamarnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia heran mengapa keadaan kamar menjadi sangat rapi, _"siapa yang membereskannya?",_ ujarnya dalam hati.

 _"_ _Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi. Kyungsoo. Do-Kyungsoo imnida",_ menjulurkan tangan.

 _"_ _Sehun imnida. Kau yang membereskan semua ini?"_

 _"_ _Ne. Aku tidak suka berantakan makanya aku membereskannya, lainkali jangan jorok seperti itu lagi ya!",_ tersenyum.

 _"_ _Mianhe. Kau baru datang, belum istirahat, bahkan kita belum berkenalan tapi aku sudah merepotkanmu. Tadi saat aku datang kesini, aku langsung diminta untuk mengurus daftar ulang jadi aku buru-buru dan tidak sempet membereskan semuanya. Aku mahasiswa tingkat 3, dan aku panitia Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru"_

 _"_ _Oh jadi kau senior ku? Mianhe sunbae, aku berkata kurang sopan terhadapmu", membungkuk._

 _"_ _Gwenchana-soo. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung, lagipula itu semua memang kesalahanku juga. Gomawo Kyungsoo",_ sehun tersenyum.

 _"_ _Ne"_

 _"_ _Beristirahatlah besok adalah hari pertama kuliahmu. Jangan sampai terlambat"_

 _"_ _Ne sunbae"_

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Terima kasih, kalian masih membaca cerita ini sampai ke chapter ini. ^_^"**


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Gwenchana-soo. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung, lagipula itu semua memang kesalahanku juga. Gomawo Kyungsoo",_ sehun tersenyum.

 _"_ _Ne"_

 _"_ _Beristirahatlah besok adalah hari pertama kuliahmu. Jangan sampai terlambat"_

 _"_ _Ne sunbae"_

* * *

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat kalender dari ponselnya. Ia tersadar bahwa ternyata sudah satu bulan lebih sejak kanker itu dinyatakan datang kembali. Ia sangat bersyukur melihatnya. _"Terima kasih tuhan, sudah satu bulan lebih aku bertahan dengan kondisi penyakitku yang sudah sangat parah ini. Aku sangat menikmati setiap hembusan dari nafas-nafas terakhirku ini. Berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk bisa bertahan lebh lama lagi tuhan",_ do'a Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Hari berganti menjadi pagi. Waktu untuk kuliah pertama semua mahasiswa baru telah datang. Sehun membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk segera bersiap-siap.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Bangunlah segera bersiap, nanti kamu bisa terlambat",_

 _"_ _Hmm? Oh ya, gomawo", jawabnya setengah sadar"_

 _"_ _Cepat bersiap, aku akan menunggumu"_

 _"_ _Ah gwenchana sunbae. Kau bisa pergi duluan, biar nanti aku pergi bersama temanku"_

 _"_ _Jangan begitu. Itu tidak masalah"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap.

 _"_ _Sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi"_

 _"_ _Sebentar, aku minum obat dulu"_

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan obat-obatnya yang begitu banyak. Sehun terlihat heran, ia belum pernah melihat seseorang meminum obat sampai sebanyak itu, dan bertanya-tanya apa Kyungsoo sakit? Tapi ia terlihat sehat.

 _"_ _Apa kau sakit Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Ani. Ini hanya obat penambah stamina dan antibodi saja",_ sambil meminum obatnya.

 _"_ _Sebanyak itukah?"_

 _"Hmmm, mungkin_ _, ayo kita berangkat"_

Mereka pergi menuju lift. Saat mereka sedang menunggu lift, tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar mendapat telepon masuk.

 _"_ _Yeobseo?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, ini eomma. Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?, kau sudah meminum obatnya?"_

 _"_ _Aku baik eomma. Obatnya sudah aku minum"_

 _"_ _Syukurlah. Eomma sangat bahagia akhirnya apa yang kamu inginkan tercapai nak"_

 _"_ _Akupun eomma. Aku sangat bersyukur pada tuhan. Ia begitu sayang padaku, sampai di tengah kesulitan yang aku alami, ia masih memberikan rahmatnya untuk membuatku bahagia"_

 _"_ _Berterima kasihlah pada Kai nak. Ia telah menjadi perantara tuhan untuk memberikan kebahagian padamu"_

 _"_ _Ne eomma, nanti aku akan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya"_

 _"_ _Jaga kondisimu nak. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan, eomma sayang padamu"_

 _"_ _Aku sayang eomma juga"_

Sehun terlihat begitu senang melihat Kyungsoo. Sifatnya begitu ramah ia sangat sopan sekali. Sehun sangat mengagumi Kyungsoo. Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka langsung masuk ke lift dan bergegas untuk segera pergi ke kampus utama. Di tengah perjalanan Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ah!"_

 _"_ _Anyeong Baek"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pergi bersama?"_

 _"_ _Mianhe Baek. Aku kira kau sudah pergi duluan. Karena tadipun aku hampir terlambat"_

 _"_ _Gwenchana. Siapa itu soo?"_ , menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

 _"_ _Ah ini Sehun, teman sekamarku, dia adalah senior tingkat 3"_

 _"_ _Oh, Anyeong sunbae, Baekhyun imnida"_ menjulurkan tangan.

Sehun tidak merespon Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam dan terpaku menatapnya. Rupanya ia terpesona akan Baekhyun. _"Cantik, putih, ramping.. astagaa kenapa namja ini terlihat begitu sempurna?. Aku tak tahan melihatnya",_ ucap Sehun dalam hati.

 _"_ _Sunbae. Ya!. Ya!. Ya!",_ tegur Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Oh ne ne. Sehun imnida",_ sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Baekhyun heran.

 _"_ _Kau cantik"_ , ucap Sehun tak sadar.

 _"_ _MWO?!"_ , teriak Baekhyun

Sehun kaget dengan teriakan Baekhyun, ia sangat malu, wajahnya memerah.

 _"_ _Oh ani. Mianhe. Aku sedang melamun. Kyungsoo, aku harus pergi duluan aku takut terlambat"_

 _"_ _Oh ne-sunbae"_

Sehun pergi melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Sambil terus berjalan. Baekhyun masih terfikirkan dengan ucapan Sehun tadi.

 _"_ _Sunbae itu aneh, masa aku dibilang cantik?",_ ucap Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Dia sedang melamun, kenapa kamu fikirkan?"_

 _"_ _Aku ini namja, dan dia bilang kalau aku itu cantik, jelas aku tidak terima"_

 _"_ _Hhahaha, sudahlah Baek. Lagipula kau suka kan dibilang cantik?"_

 ***PLAK***

 _"_ _Kalau aku suka kenapa aku protes?"_ teriak Baekhyun kesal

 _"_ _Awww!, sakit Baekhyun"_

 _"_ _Mungkin dia hanya bercanda. Bagaimana teman sekamarmu? Aku belum mengenalnya",_ tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan permbicaraan.

 _"_ _Dia baik, ramah, tampan, ah astaga... aku bisa merasakan kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya"_

 _"_ _Mwo? Apa kau sadar Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Aku sadar Kyungsoo. Dia sangat menawan sekali di mataku. Badannya tinggi tegap, dan kekar, kulitnya putih, seksi. Ah astaga... saranghae Chaenyeol sunbae. Entah aku bermimpi apa sampai bisa mendapat teman sekamar yang begitu sempurna"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah gila Baek", terkekeh._

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berlari tergesa-gesa dan menubruk Kyungsoo.

 ***BRUG***

 _"_ _Astaga Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?",_ tanya Baekhyun sambil membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak.

 _"_ _Mianhe, aku sedang buru-buru"_ ucap lelaki itu.

 _"_ _Buru-buru atau tidak, yang jelas kau punya mata kan?"_ ungkap Kyungsoo kesal sambil merapikan diri.

 _"Anyeong Chaenyeol-sunbae"_ , membungkuk.

Kyungsoo sangat kaget ketika Baekhyun membungkuk ke arah lelaki itu dan memanggilnya sunbae. Karena kaget, Kyungsoo langsung membungkukkan badannya ke arah lelaki itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

 _"_ _Mianhe sunbae, aku telah berkata kasar padamu. Aku yang salah, karena aku berjalan tidak hati-hati akhirnya kau menabrakku"_

 _"_ _Jangan begitu. Aku yang salah"_

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya dan ternyata lelaki yang menabraknya itu adalah lelaki yang menabraknya juga di stasiun. Sikap Kyungsoo langsung berubah.

 _"_ _KAU!",_ teriak Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _KAU LAGI!, sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _"_ _Aku kuliah disini. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Sedang apa kau disini?, Astagaaa kenapa setiap kali kita bertemu harus selalu diawali dengan tubrukkan?"_

 _"_ _Aku juga kuliah disini! Kau tidak melihat aku memakai seragam kampus ini?",_ bentak lelaki itu.

 _"_ _Jinca? Astagaaa tuhan... cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku? Baekhyun, besok antar aku mencari universitas baru aku ingin pindah"._ Mendorong-dorong pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap dua orang dihadapannya ini.

 _"_ _Astaga.. kalian ternyata sudah sangat akrab ya!", Baekhyun meledek._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kyungsoo sinis._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo sahabatku. Ini Chaenyeol. Teman sekamarku yang tadi aku ceritakan?"_

 _"_ _Cendol?"_

 ***PLAK***

 _"_ _Chaenyeol sayang Chanyeol!, kau harus bersikap baik Kyungsoo! Dia itu senior kita",_ Baekhyun kesal.

 _"_ _Apa? Senior? Astagaaa... Mianhe Chan-sunbae. Aku tidak mengetahui itu. Maafkan sikapku selama ini",_ penyesalan palsu Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk ke arah Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Dasar aneh. Sikapnya selalu cepat berubah. Dia memang benar-benar gila",_ ungkap Chaenyeol dalam hati.

 _"_ _Gwenchana. Maafkan aku juga karena aku sudah menabrakmu dua kali_ ", ucap Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Oh tidak masalah sunbae. Kau bisa menabrakku sesuka hatimu",_ Kyungsoo meledek.

Chaenyeol terkekeh dan meninggalkan dua juniornya itu. Setelah Chaenyeol pergi, Kyungsoo menyesali permintaan maafnya pada Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Aigooo... seandainya ia bukan seniorku, aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padanya"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah lama mengenalnya Kyungsoo?",_ tanya Baekhyun heran.

 _"_ _Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, jika aku mengenalnya aku pasti tahu namanya dan tidak akan kaget saat mengetahui dia adalah seniorku"_

 _"_ _Benar juga sih. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

 _"_ _Pendapat apa?"_

 _"_ _Soal Chaenyeol sunbae. Benarkan kataku? Dia sangat tampan dan menawan"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Tidak sama sekali"_

 _"_ _Ayolah jangan jual mahal begitu. Kau tak lihat tadi. Badannya yang tinggi kekar itu. Astaga.. dia terlihat seperti pangeran"_

 _"_ _Yang terlihat di mataku tadi bukan seperti pangeran. Tapi seperti tiang jemuran yang ada di atap asrama"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha, kau sangat lucu soo",_ menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 **Terus baca ceritanya yaa.. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :  
_

 _"_ _Soal Chaenyeol sunbae. Benarkan kataku? Dia sangat tampan dan menawan"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Tidak sama sekali"_

 _"_ _Ayolah jangan jual mahal begitu. Kau tak lihat tadi. Badannya yang tinggi kekar itu. Astaga.. dia terlihat seperti pangeran"_

 _"_ _Yang terlihat di mataku tadi bukan seperti pangeran. Tapi seperti tiang jemuran di atas atap asrama"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha, kau sangat lucu soo",_ menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sampai di halaman depan kampus utama dan langsung bergabung ke barisan mahasiswa baru lainnya. Mereka semua berbaris untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari rektor SM University yaitu Lee Soo Man.

Sehun menunggu Chaenyeol di depan pintu kampus utama. Dia sangat kesal menunggu Chaenyeol yang lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Chaenyeolpun sampai dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

 _"_ _Sehun-ah. Mianhe, aku terlambat lagi. Tadi ada sedikit masalah"_

 _"_ _Kau selalu terlambat Sehun!. Ini adalah hari pertama mahasiswa baru masuk perkuliahan. Harusnya kamu bisa memberikan contoh yang baik pada mereka"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Sehun. Tapi tadi memang ada sedikit masalah Sehun"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah kau memang selalu mengatakan alasan yang sama saat kau terlambat"_

 _"_ _Terserah kau saja",_ ucap Chaenyeol kesal.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Sudah waktunya para mahasiswa baru mendengarkan pengarahan dari rektor. _"Selamat datang kepada para mahasiswa baru SM University... bla, bla, bla",_ kurang lebih begitulah isi pidatonya. Pidato rektor itu sangat panjang dan membosankan. Sehingga membuat banyak mahasiswa baru dan senior menjadi bosan, lelah, mengantuk, pinsan, dll.

 _"_ _Aigooo! Kenapa si tua itu terus berbicara? Lebih baik dia pergi bersenang-senang menikmati sisa hidupnya daripada berbicara omong kosong seperti ini",_ keluh Baekhyun kesal di tengah-tengah pidato rektor.

Akhirnya pidato membosankan itu selesai. Semua mahasiswa dipersilakan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chaenyeol, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Baek!, kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri hey!", teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus berlari menuju Chaenyeol yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sehun.

 _"_ _Anyeong chan-sunbae"_

 _"_ _Anyeong Baekhyun",_ tersenyum.

 _"_ _Kau tidak menyapaku?",_ tanya Sehun.

 _"_ _Maaf Sehun sunbae. Tapi tujuanku kesini bukan untuk menemui mu, melainkan untuk menemui Chaenyeol-sunbae",_ genit Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan mata ke Chaenyeol. Chaenyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya sedangkan Sehun memalingkan wajah karena malu.

 _"_ _Ada apa Baekhyun? Jika kamu ada perlu kita kan bisa membicarakannya di asrama saja"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikap Kyungsoo tadi. Dia memang agak sedikit menjengkelkan"_

 _"_ _Gwenchana. Aku tahu itu"_

 _"_ _Tunggu, kau mengenal Kyungsoo?,_ tanya Sehun kepada Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Ne. Kita baru bertemu dan berkenalan tadi pagi. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya karena buru-buru. Dia anak yang sangat menjengkelkan. Kau mengenalnya juga Sehun?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Dia teman sekamarku. Dia sangat baik Chaenyeol. Hanya saja kau belum mengenalnya, mungkin dia hanya kesal karena kau menabraknya"_

 _"_ _Mungkin", ketus Chaenyeol._

 _"_ _Coba kau datang dan bicara baik dengannya",_ bujuk Sehun.

 _"_ _Chan-sunbae. Bisa kau mengantarku ke kelas? Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku. Aku takut tersesat nanti",_ modus Baekhyun sambil menunjukan wajah melasnya.

 _"_ _Ne, aku akan mengantarmu. Sehun kau duluan saja ke kelas"_

Baekhyun sangat senang, modusnya untuk jalan berdua dengan Chaenyeol tercapai. Sambil berjalan mereka terus mengobrol.

 _"_ _Chan-sunbae. Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"_

 _"_ _Tidak"_

 _"_ _Jeongmal?, kau kan tampan sunbae, aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu jomblo"_

 _"_ _Hahaha, gomawo. Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih"_

 _"_ _Tapi orang yang kau suka ada?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau ingin begitu tau akan hal itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak sunbae. Aku hanya bertanya",_ Baekhyun malu.

 _"_ _Kau sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Ne. Kita sahabat sejak SMA"_

 _"_ _Apa sikap Kyungsoo memang menjengkelkan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, dia orang yang sangat baik. Kalau dia menjengkelkan aku pasti tidak mau bersahabat dengannya. Kau belum mengenalnya saja"_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas Baekhyun. Disana terlihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia melirik dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Baek. Kau darimana saja? Kau tega sekali meninggalkan ku sendiri di halaman tadi"_

 _"_ _Mianhe soo. Kau mungkin tahu apa tujuan ku",_ jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chaenyeol menggunakan jempolnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun pasti meninggalkannya karena ingin jalan berdua dengan Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Ohh",_ jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil senyum ketus pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Baekhyun. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu"_

 _"_ _Oh, Gomawo sunbae, sudah mengantarku ke kelas. Maaf merepotkanmu"_

 _"_ _Ne"_

Chaenyeol pergi melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malas melihat Chaenyeol. Baekhyun kebalikannya dari Kyungsoo, bukan hanya melambaikan tangan tapi ia juga terus memberikan kiss bye sambil membentuk tanda cinta menggunakan tangannya pada Chaenyeol.

Chaenyeol sampai dikelas nya dan disambut oleh Sehun dan langsung menariknya. Ia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. PENTING!"_

 _"_ _Mwo?"_

 _"_ _Kau sekamar dengan Baekhyun kan?, aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong kau tanyakan padanya tentang hal apa saja yang dia sukai, kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, beritahu aku langsung"_

 _"_ _Kau suka padanya ya?"_

 _"_ _Hehe, kau memang selalu mengerti sahabatku._ _Tidakkah kau terpesona melihatnya? Dia sangat cantik"_

 _"Ya, dia memang cantik untuk seorang namja. Tapi untuk apa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu?"_

 _"_ _ _Aku ingin membuatnya terkesan padaku saat aku memberikan hadiah yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia sukai.__

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Nanti Baekhyun pasti akan mengira kalau aku menyukainya"_

 _"_ _Benar juga sih, begini saja. Kau dekati saja Kyungsoo. Cari tahu semua tentang Baekhyun melalui dirinya"_

 _"_ _Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Kau kan satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja padanya?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo curiga kalau aku suka pada sahabatnya. Aku akan merasa tidak enak padanya nanti, apalagi aku kan satu kamar"_

 _"_ _Tapi nanti Kyungsoo akan berfikir kalau aku menyukai Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau"_

 _"_ _Tapikan hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo juga tidak akan mencurigainya. Ayolah Chaenyeol, bantu sahabatmu ini",_ Sehun memelas.

 _"_ _Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali saja. Setelah itu kau cari tahu semuanya sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh Chaenyeol. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik",_ mencium pipi Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Isshhh. Kau menjijikan"_

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 **Aku sangat bersemangat sekali menulis cerita ini. Terima kasih masih membaca cerita ini, ikuti terus ceritanya ya.  
**

 **Jangan lupa beri Kritik dan Sarannya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Tapi nanti Kyungsoo akan berfikir kalau aku menyukai Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau"_

 _"_ _Tapikan hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo juga tidak akan mencurigainya. Ayolah Chaenyeol, bantu sahabatmu ini",_ Sehun memelas.

 _"_ _Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali saja. Setelah itu kau cari tahu semuanya sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh Chaenyeol. Kau memang sahaatku yang terbaik",_ mencium pipi Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Isshhh. Kau menjijikan"_

* * *

Jam pelajaran Berakhir, semua mahasiswa kembali ke asrama. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju asrama bersama Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya, ternyata Ia mimisan. Ia langsung menutup hidungnya.

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau menutup hidungmu seperti itu?",_ tanya Baekhyun panik.

 _"_ _Aku sedang pilek. Kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku menutup hidungku seperti ini",_ jawab Kyungsoo polos.

 _"_ _Aishhh, Kyungsoo... kau sangat jorok!"_

 _"_ _Kau pergi duluan saja. Aku akan membersihkannya dulu"_

 _"_ _Lain kali kau harus membawa tissue Kyungsoo. Itu sangat menjijikan!"_

Kyungsoo berlari menuju toilet untuk membersihkan semua darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asrama.

Disisi lain. Chaenyeol, masih bingung dan ragu untuk menjalankan permintaan Sehun. Ia takut kalau hal ini akan menyebabkan masalah nantinya. _"Astaga Sehun, kenapa kau selalu merepotkan?",_ keluhnya. Karena bingung, iapun pergi menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Saat Chaenyeol masuk ke toilet, Ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan darah di hidungnya. Chaenyeol sangat panik dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Astaga Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Chan-sunbae!. Ya, aku baik-baik saja",_ jawabnya kaget.

 _"_ _Jeongmal? Tapi kau mimisan Kyungsoo. Ayo kita ke klinik kampus"_

 _"_ _Ani. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja"_

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar toilet dan Chaenyeol yang khawatir mengejarnya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, ayo kita ke klinik, kita obati hidungmu"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu!",_ bentak Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu"_

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti.

 _"_ _Sunbae, kau bukan kekasihku, kau bukan kakakku, dan kau juga bukan keluargaku? Apa harus kau mengkhawatirkan kondisiku?",_ jelas Kyungsoo tegas membelakangi Chaenyeol.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol hanya terdiam kaku dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi. Chaenyeol sangat heran dan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. _"Dia benar, aku bukan siapa-siapa dia. Aku sadar akan hal itu. Tapi Tuhaannn.. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Kenapa aku bisa sangat mengkhawatirkannya?",_ ucap Chaenyeol dalam hati.

Kyungsoo sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ponselnya bergetar menerima panggilan masuk dari Kai.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Mianhe aku baru bisa menghubungimu, aku sangat sibuk tadi pagi. Sampai-sampai aku lupa memberikanmu semangat di hari pertama kuliahmu ini. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"_

 _"_ _Gwenchana Hyeong. Aku sudah meminum obatnya._

 _"_ _Baguslah"_

 _"_ _Gomawo Hyeong",_

 _"_ _Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Untuk segalanya, aku sayang padamu"_

 _"_ _Aku juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya",_ panggilan berakhir.

Chaenyeol sampai di kamarnya dan langsung masuk untuk beristirahat. Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan Chaenyeol langsung menghampirinya.

 _"_ _Anyeong Chan-sunbae. Kau pasti belum makan, kan? Aku membelikanmu coklat"_

 _"_ _Gomawo Baek. Tapi aku mau istirahat dulu, kau simpan saja coklat itu di atas kasurku, nanti aku akan memakanya",_ tolak Chaenyeol halus. Ia tidak suka dengan makanan manis. Terutama coklat.

 _"_ _Kau menolak makanan dariku?"_ , memasang wajah sedih.

 _"_ _Ani... tapii. Baiklah. Tapi sedikit saja dulu ya"_

 _"_ _Baik. Aku suapi ya"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri saja",_ Chaenyeol tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang akan menyuapinya.

Sadar suapannya di tolak, Baekhyun menjadi sedih menahan tangis. Karena tidak tega, Chaenyeolpun menginzinkan Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya.

 _"_ _Satu suapan saja, ok?"_

 _"_ _Ne..",_ jawab Baekhyun tersenyum menyuapi Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Aku mau mandi. Kau simpan saja coklatnya di atas kasurku",_ ucap Chaenyeol sambil menahan coklat di mulutnya.

Chaenyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua coklat di dalam mulutnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon Sehun.

 _"_ _Yeobseo?"_

 _"_ _Sehun!, kau tahu kan aku sangat tidak menyukai coklat?"_

 _"Ya,Terus?"_

 _"Baekhyun memberiku coklat. Aku tidak mau, ini untukmu saja"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Baekhyun memberikan coklat? Untukku? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku sangat suka coklat? Astaga tuhan... ternyata ia menyukaiku juga",_ teriak Sehun keras.

 _"_ _Aniyo. Kau salah paham. Dia memberikan coklat ini padaku da..."_

 _"_ _Astaga.. saking ingin menyembunyikan rasa sukanya, ia sampai memberikan coklat itu melaluimu. Baekhyun ternyata sangat romantis. Saranghae Baekhyun... Antarkan coklat itu ke kamarku malam ini!"_

 _"_ _Aishhh!",_ memutar bola matanya malas.

 _"_ _I'll be waiting for you Chaenyeol",_ sambil memberikan kecupan

 _"_ _Kau sangat menjijikan!_ ", panggilan berakhir.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur pulas. Chaenyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa ia terus teringat Kyungsoo, ia sangat menghawatirkannya. _"Apa dia baik-baik saja?. Astaga. Kenapa aku sangat khawatir begini?. Aku harus menemuinya. Tapi Kyungsoo benci padaku, dia pasti tidak suka saat aku menemuinya"_.

Chaenyeol terus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya ia teringat pesan Sehun untuk mengantarkan coklat ke kamarnya malam ini. Dengan semangat ia mengambil jaket dan pergi ke kamar Sehun.

Sampailah Chaenyeol di depan kamar sahabatnya itu. Saat ia akan mengetuk pintunya, ia berpikir, _"Kalau aku ketuk pintunya, itu pasti akan sangat mengganggu, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo sedang tertidur juga?, lebih baik aku telepon Sehun saja",_ pikirnya.

Chaenyeol mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelfon Sehun sebanyak mungkin. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol! Apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini? Mengganggu saja!"_

 _"_ _Kau mau coklat dari Baekhyun tidak?"_

 _"_ _Hah? Coklat? Dari Baekhyun?"_

Sehun mematikan panggilan dan membukakan pintu.

 _"_ _Mana coklatnya?"_

 _"_ _Kau sangat tidak sabaran",_ ucap Chaenyeol sambil melihat-lihat kamar Sehun.

 _"_ _Ya!, ya!, kau kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Mana Kyungsoo?, apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Kau datang kesini ingin memberikan coklatku, atau ingin menemui Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Menemui Kyungsoo",_ jawab Chaenyeol polos.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

 _"_ _Ya! Ya! Sehun. Ini coklatmu"_

 _"_ _Buang saja aku tidak peduli"_

 _"_ _Kau ingin membuat Baekhyun marah?"_

Sehun membuka pintunya dan merebut coklat di tangan Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Gomawo!",_ ucap Sehun dan langsung menutup pintunya kembali.

 _"_ _Dasar gila!"_

Chaenyeol menghela nafas dan bertanya-tanya, _"Kyungsoo kemana ya?, dia tidak ada di kamar tadi. Huftt! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari udara segar"_

Chaenyeol pergi ke luar asrama untuk mencari udara segar, sesampainya disana, ia melihat ada orang yang sedang duduk di bangku depan asrama. Ia terus memperhatikan orang itu. Dan ternyata itu Kyungsoo. _"Kyungsoo?, ternyata dia disitu. Sedang apa dia?"._

Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di bangku halaman asrama hanya diam sambil memandangi foto keluarganya. Ternyata ia sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

 _"_ _Eomma. Appa. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Kalian tahu? Aku selalu kuat menahan rasa sakitku karena kalian. Sekarang, saat kalian tidak bersamaku. Rasa sakit ini terasa begitu menyiksa. Aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini tanpa adanya kalian disisiku. Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa aku akan mati tanpa melihat eomma dan appa untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"._ Kyungsoo menangis dan hanyut dalam kesedihannya.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhirku)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Eomma. Appa. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Kalian tahu? Aku selalu kuat menahan rasa sakitku karena kalian. Sekarang, saat kalian tidak bersamaku. Rasa sakit ini terasa begitu menyiksa. Aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini tanpa adanya kalian disisiku. Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa aku akan mati tanpa melihat eomma dan appa untuk yang terakhir kalinya?". Kyungsoo menangis dan hanyut dalam kesedihannya._

* * *

Chaenyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Hey!, sedang apa kau disini malam-malam? Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusanku? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!",_ jawab ketus Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air mata dan memasukan foto kedalam sakunya.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu padaku?"_

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

 _"_ _Kau itu!, selain menjengkelkan ternyata kau bodoh juga. Apa kau sudah lupa?. Kau telah menabrakku dua kali, dan kau tidak pernah menyadari kesalahanmu itu!"_

 _"_ _Astaga! Kau ini masih saja marah karena hal itu, akukan sudah minta maaf tadi pagi"_

 _"_ _Permintaan maaf mu tidak tulus. Bahkan, kau membuat keadaan menjadi terbalik. Kau membuatku harus meminta maaf duluan. Padahalkan kau yang salah"_

 _"_ _Apa aku memaksamu untuk meminta maaf? Tidak kan?"_

 _"_ _Kau memang tidak memaksa, tapi, situasi yang memaksaku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengetahui kau seniorku, akupun tidak akan pernah melakukannya"_

 _"_ _Baiklah baiklah. Mianhe",_ sambil menjulurkan tangan.

 _"_ _Semudah itu?. Sunbae, jika kau ingin meminta maaf, kau harus melakukannya dengan tulus"_

 _"_ _Aigoooo!"_

Chaenyeol memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan membalikan badannya, sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo... aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku"_ , ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget dan hanya terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang, perasaannya sangat tidak karuan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, Chaenyeol berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo pasti masih belum yakin dengan permintaan maafnya.

Chaenyeol langsung memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, dan kembali menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo.. maafkan aku, aku menyesali semua kesalahan yang aku buat. Maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Kau mau kan memaafkan ku?",_ ucap Chaenyeol.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam kaget sambil terus menatap Chaenyeol heran. Perasaanya sangat aneh, ia sangat gugup sekali.

Melihat Kyungsoo masih bersikap sama, Chaenyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya.

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut saat Chaenyeol mencium tangannya. Matanya melotot karena kaget. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan. _"Tuhan, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia mencium tanganku? Astaga tuhan, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?",_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi sayang, suasana itu berubah drastis saat Chaenyeol mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!",_ Chaenyeol berteriak keras.

 ***PLAK***

Kyungsoo refleks menampar Chaenyeol yang membuatnya kaget karena teriakannya.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menamparku?"_

 _"_ _Kau!, kenapa kau berteriak?"_

 _"_ _Kau yang menakutiku. Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu? Aku sangat takut"_

 ***PLAK***

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menamparku lagi?"_

 _"_ _Kau mengejekku?"_

 _"_ _Jujur Kyungsoo kau sangat menakutkan. Jangan melotot seperti itu, matamu sudah bulat dan besar. Kau membuatku takut"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mencium tanganku?"_

 _"_ _Kau kan menyuruhku meminta maaf dengan tulus"_

 _"_ _Apa harus seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin",_ jawab Chaenyeol polos.

 _"_ _Babo!"_

Suasana menjadi berubah, mereka saling diam satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian saat Chaenyeol mencium tangannya. Sedangkan Chaenyeol tak kuat menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo tadi. Tak ingin saling diam terlalu lama Chaenyeol pun memulai pembicaraan kembali.

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"_

 _"_ _Belum"_

 _"_ _Astagaaa Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _Jangan salahkan aku. Kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi semakin sulit memaafkanmu"_

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku berbuat apa Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm, begini saja. Kau masih ingat kejadian kita di stasiun?"_

 _"_ _Masih"_

 _"_ _Baguslah. Pasti kau juga ingatkan, pada kopi dan makananku yang kau tumpahkan?"_

 _"_ _Ya, lalu?"_

 _"_ _Kau masih ingatkan saat itu aku marah dan meminta ganti rugi?"_

 _"_ _Terus?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah menggantinya?"_

 _"_ _Belum"_

 _"_ _Ganti rugi sekarang! Aku ingin kopi dan makananku kembali sekarang juga. Aku sangat lapar dan kantuk"_

 _"_ _Astaga... kau iniiii!",_ ucap Chenyeol menahan tawa.

 _"_ _Asal kau tahu Chaenyeol-Sunbae. Aku sama sekali belum mencicipi kopi dan makananku saat itu. Sedikitpun belum. Aku bahkan sampai kelaparan di kereta"_

 _"_ _Hahaha, kau ini sangat berlebihan"_

 _"_ _Heyyy! Kau jangan asal bicara tuan. Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat itu"_

 _"_ _Yayayaya, aku akan menggantinya sekarang juga, tapi, jika aku sudah mengganti kopi dan makanan mu. Apa kau akan memaafkanku?"_

 _"_ _Ne"_

 _"_ _Jinca?"_

 _"_ _Ne sunbaeeee.., cepatlah. Aku sangat lapar"_

 _"_ _Iya iya, kau ini sangat tidak sabaran"_

Mereka pergi keluar area kampus untuk mencari supermarket 24 jam, tapi setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan supermarket yang buka.

 _"_ _Ah, sunbae, kita sudah lama berjalan, tapi tidak ada satupun supermarket yang masih buka, aku sangat lelah"_

 _"_ _Kau ini, baru jalan segitu saja sudah merengek"_

 _"_ _Aku serius sunbae, aku sangat lelah"_

Tiba-tiba Chaenyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Cepat naik"_

 _"_ _Apa kau akan menggendongku? Tidak-tidak, aku bukan anak kecil"_

 _"_ _Kau lelah tidak?"_

Kyungsoo naik ke punggung Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Astaga Kyungsoo. Ternyata kau berat juga"_

 _"_ _Sudah pasti. Biarpun kecil, tapi aku berisi tahu"_

Merekapun meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Tak lama mereka menemukan satu warung ramen yang masih buka.

 _"_ _Hey, Kyungsoo. Lihat itu!, ada warung ramen, masih buka lagi. Kau mau?"_

 _"_ _Waktu kita bertabrakan di stasiun, aku tidak membawa ramen, sunbae!"_

 _"_ _Kau ini! Ini sudah malam, kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan belum menemukan supermarket yang buka. Kau ingin mencarinya sampai pagi?"_

 _"_ _Yayayaya, kau ini cerewet sekali sunbae, ya sudah kita makan disana saja"_

Chaenyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Merekapun masuk ke warung ramen itu dan langsung memesan ramen, setelah itu mereka mencari tempat duduk.

 _"_ _Apa punggungmu sakit sunbae?"_

 _"_ _Menurutmu?"_

 _"_ _Sini, biar aku pijat"_

 _"_ _Tidak usah, aku ini lelaki yang kuat. Aku tidak akan merengek sepertimu",_ ucap Chaenyeol menyindir sambil tertawa kecil.

 _"_ _Ish. Kau ini!"_

Chaenyeolpun tertawa lepas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena malu. Mereka terus mengobrol dan bercanda sambil menunggu ramen mereka datang. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Tiba-tiba Chaenyeol teringat kejadian saat Kyungsoo mimisan di toilet.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Ne?"_

 _"_ _Tadi sore kau mimisan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kelelahan"_

 _"_ _Benarkah?. Aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi jujur, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"_

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Chaenyeol. Sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah, heran, kesal, atau apapun itu saat mendengar ucapan Chaenyeol. Ia justru merasa senang Chaenyeol mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

 _"_ _Gomawo Kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku sunbae. Maafkan ucapan ku saat itu. Mulai sekarang, kau jangan pernah menganggap kalau kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku."_

Chaenyeol terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Lalu kau menganggap aku sebagai siapa sekarang?"_

Kyungsoo bingung saat Chaenyeol bertanya hal itu padanya.

Kyungsoo ragu akan perasaannya terhadap Chaenyeol saat ini, ia merasa begitu nyaman bersama Chaenyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin tergesa-gesa, ia belum percaya pasti dengan perasaannya saat ini, ia merasa ini masih terlalu cepat.

Disisi lain Chaenyeolpun memikirkan hal yang sama. Meskipun sejak pertama kali Chaenyeol memang sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat percaya dengan perasaannya. Apalagi pertemuan mereka yang tidak diawali dengan baik.

 _"Kau temanku, sunbae",_ jawab Kyungsoo.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Terus ikuti ceritanya yaa...**


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :  
_

 _Disisi lain Chaenyeolpun memikirkan hal yang sama. Meskipun sejak pertama kali Chaenyeol memang sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat percaya dengan perasaannya. Apalagi pertemuan mereka yang tidak diawali dengan baik._

 _"_ _Kau temanku sunbae", jawab sunbae._

* * *

 _"_ _Teman?"_

 _"_ _Ya, sekarang kita berteman. Atau kau masih ingin aku anggap sebagai musuh?"_

 _"_ _Hahaha.. tentu tidak"_

Chaenyeol mengerti dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya ramenpun datang.

 _"_ _Akhirnya datang juga... selamat makan!",_ ucap Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Heyy!, jangan terburu-buru. Kau belum mencuci tanganmu sunbae"_

 _"_ _Ayolah Kyungsoo. Aku lapar, kalau kau mau cuci tangan pergi saja sendiri"_

 _"_ _Aish! Dasar jorok!, aku mau cuci tangan dulu. Ingat! Jangan dulu makan sampai aku kembali"_

 _"_ _Yayayaya, cepat! Aku lapar"_

Kyungsoo pergi mencuci tangannya, sedang Chaenyeol menunggunya di meja makan.

Chaenyeol merasa kesal menunggu Kyungsoo yang sangat lama, sampai akhirnya iapun memakan ramennya.

Kyungsoo kembali dari toilet dan langsung bersiap makan.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau lama sekali Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Aku buang air dulu",_ jawab Kyungsoo polos.

 _"_ _Aigooo! Kau jorok sekali, jangan mengatakan hal itu, nanti selera makan semua pengunjung disini hilang"_

 _"_ _Kau kan bertanya, ya aku jawab. Aku memang habis buang air tadi"_

 _"_ _Aisshhh! Kau mengatakannya lagi"_

 _"_ _Sudah-sudah ayo makan, aku sudah lapar. Selamat makan!"_

 _"_ _Ramenku sudah habis!"_

 _"_ _MWO? Kau ini!, aku kan sudah bilang jangan dulu dimakan sampai aku kembali!"_

 _"_ _Habis kau sangat lama, aku sudah kelaparan"_

 _"_ _Terserahlah"_

 _"_ _Ishhh, kau ini, meskipun kita sudah berbaikan tapi ternyata kau masih saja menjengkelkan"_

 _"_ _ **:p**_ _"_

Kyungsoo langsung memakan ramennya, sedangkan Chaenyeol terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo. _"Dibalik sikap menjengkelkannya, ternyata dia sangat lucu"_ , ucap Chaenyeol dalam hati.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku sedang memperhatikan mu"_

 _"_ _Ha? Ada yang aneh dengan cara makanku?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Kau sangat lucu saat makan"_

 _"_ _Lucu apanya? Aku mengambil makananku dengan tangan. Aku mengunyah makanan dengan mulutku. Terus apa yang lucu?"_

 _"_ _Hahaha, kau ini!"_

Kyungsoo telah selesai makan. Jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Mereka segera bersiap-siap pulang.

 _"_ _Sunbae!, apa kita akan jalan lagi?"_

 _"_ _Kau amnesia? Kita kan memang jalan kaki kesini"_

 _"_ _Ahhhh aku malas, lebih baik kita menginap di warung ramen ini saja"_

 _"_ _Aisshhh. Jangan membuatku malu!"_

Chaenyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo keluar dari warung ramen.

 _"_ _Aisshh. Sunbae!, aku lelah!"_

 _"_ _Apa kau gila? Kita baru saja keluar dari warung ini. Kita belum mulai berjalan pulang selangkahpun!"_

 _"_ _Kau pikir dari kasir keluar pintu masuk itu tidak berjalan, aku hitung sudah lima langkah tadi"_

 _"_ _Aishhh! Kau ini dramatis sekali"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah sunbae kita menginap disini saja!"_

 _"_ _Jangan membuatku malu, ini warung ramen, bukan hotel. Ayo cepat!"_

Chaenyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk berjalan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil pengangkut barang mendekat ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Chaenyeol dan langsung melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak meminta tumpangan.

 _"_ _Heyy!, Berhenti!, kami ingin numpang!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo? Jangan membuat malu!"_

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan perkataan Chaenyeol dan terus berteriak meminta tumpangan, sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di hadapan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menghampiri sang supir.

 _"_ _Annyeong Paman, boleh kami menumpang?"_

 _"_ _Memangnya kau mau kemana nak?"_

 _"_ _Kita ingin menumpang ke SM University"_

 _"_ _Oh kesana. Cepat naik. Paman sedang terburu-buru"_

 _"_ _Kamsahamnida paman"_

Kyungsoo langsung naik ke bak mobil.

 _"_ _Sunbae!, ayo cepat naik!"_

 _"_ _Tidak!",_ jawab Chaenyeol jual mahal _._

 _"_ _Oke! Tidak masalah!, silahkan saja kau berjalan sendiri. Paman cepat jalankan saja mobilnya"_

 _"_ _Eh eh jangan jangan!"_

 _"_ _Cepat naik!"_

 _"_ _Ne Kyungsoo...",_ ledek Chaenyeol.

Chaenyeol segera naik ke bak mobil. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Chaenyeol yang begitu menurutinya.

 _"_ _Jalan Paman!",_ teriak Kyungsoo.

Mobil pun berjalan pergi. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus mengobrol, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Suasana semakin menyenangkan saat channel radio memutarkan sebuah musik.

 ** _sowoneul malhaebwa!_**

 ** _Ni maeumsoge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaebwa._**

 _"_ _Astaga! Lagu ini. Ini lagu favoritku. Kau tahu lagu ini sunbae?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku juga sangat suka lagu ini"_

 _"_ _Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama sunbae!"_

 _"_ _Ani, suaraku jelek"_

 _"_ _Ayolah! Jangan malu seperti itu"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

 ** _geuraeyo nan neol saranghae. eonjena mideo, Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo_**

 ** _nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun, haengunui yeosin_**

 ** _sowoneul malhaebwa!, (I'm Genie for you, boy! )_**

 ** _Sowoneul malhaebwa!, (I'm Genie for your wish.)_**

 ** _Sowoneul malhaebwa!, (I'm Genie for your dream.)_**

 ** _Naegeman malhaebwa!, (I'm Genie for your world.)_**

Mereka bernyanyi bersama sepanjang lagu itu sambil sedikit menari di bak mobil yang kosong itu.

 _"_ _neoui Fantasyreul sumgimeobsi malhaebwa, Naneun Genie gireul boyeojulge_

 _Niga gajin sowon sumgimeobsi malhaebwa, Neoui Genie naega deureojulge~~",_ nyanyian Kyungsoo.

Chaenyeol terkejut kagum saat mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan begitu indah.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, suaramu sangat bagus"_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku sangat menyukainya"_

 _"_ _Gomawo sunbae",_ tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti dan membuat Kyungsoo terdorong ke arah Chaenyeol. Untung saja Chaenyeol bisa menahan keseimbangannya. Kini posisi mereka saling memeluk, wajah Kyungsoo menempel di dada bidang Chaenyeol. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chaenyeol di kepalanya. Perasaan mereka menjadi tidak karuan. Mereka merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Chaenyeol memegang pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mengadahkannya. Kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba wajah Chaenyeol semakin mendekat, sampai sekarang hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol lalu memiringkan wajahnya, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu hanya menutup matanya, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chaenyeol yang semakin terasa mendekat. Bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan akhirnya...

 _"_ _Nak, sudah sampai! Cepat turun! Paman sedang terburu-buru"_

Mendengar ucapan itu, mereka berdua langsung menjauh dan berpura-pura merapikan diri.

 _"_ _Ne paman, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya",_ ucap Chaenyeol.

Mereka turun dari bak mobil, dan langsung berjalan menuju asrama. Mereka tak mengatakan satu katapun, keduanya hanya diam dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

 _"_ _Astaga, apa yang akan ku lakukan tadi? Ada apa denganku? Kyungsoo jadi terdiam, apa dia marah?",_ pikir Chaenyeol.

" _Tuhan! Tadi itu apa? Apa maksud itu semua? Aku dan Chaenyeol tadi akan... ahhh tuhan, perasaanku sangat aneh",_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu asrama.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar"_

 _"_ _Gwenchana sunbae, kau pasti sangat lelah"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Mereka berjalan menuju lift. Mereka masih saling terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Chaenyeol memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo. Apa kau marah?"_

 _"_ _Marah? Karena apa?"_

 _"_ _Soal tadi",_ menggaruk kepala.

 _"_ _Gwenchana sunbae",_ tersenyum

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

 _"_ _Gomawo",_ ucap Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Untuk malam ini. Aku sangat bahagia"_

 _"_ _Ne, aku pun sangat bahagia",_ tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Kyungsoo. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 4 pagi. Chaenyeol terlihat begitu lelah dan mengantuk.

 _"_ _Gomawo sunbae sudah mengantarku sampai ke kamar"_

 _"_ _Ne",_ menguap.

 _"_ _Kau tidur di kamarku saja, aku bisa lihat kau sangat lelah, aku khawatir kau akan ambruk dan tertidur di lorong nanti"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Mereka masuk kedalam kamar dan menyalakan lampu, disana terlihat Sehun yang tertidur besama coklat di pelukanya. Kyungsoo langsung bersiap-siap untuk tidur, sedangkan Chaenyeol pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dulu. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan obat-obatnya dan meminumnya sebelum tidur, setelah itu ia langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Chaenyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengambil bantal yang digunakan Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas karpet. Ia akan tidur di karpet sekarang. Sadar bahwa Chaenyeol akan tidur di karpet, Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan meminta Chaenyeol untuk tidur di kasurnya saja.

 _"_ _Sunbae, kenapa kau ingin tidur di lantai?. Kau tamu disini. Sini tidurlah di kasurku, biar aku yang tidur di karpet"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu soo. Nanti kau masuk angin"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau tahu itu kenapa mau tidur di karpet?"_

 _"_ _Aku ini kuat, aku tidak akan masuk angin hanya karena tidur di karpet"_

 _"_ _Jangan begitu sunbae. Kau adalah tamu ku, aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu"_

 _"_ _Jadi gimana?"_

 _"_ _Ya sudah, kau tidur di sampingku saja sunbae"_

 _"_ _Mwo?, kau tidak keberatan?"_

 _"_ _Ani",_ tersenyum.

Chaenyeol langsung beranjak dan merebahkan diri di samping Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Selamat tidur Sunbae"_

 _"_ _Selamat tidur Kyungsoo"_

Lampu dimatikan, dan merekapun tidur bersama.

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 **Jangan lupa tingalkan review nya ya, agar cerita nya semakin menarik ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :  
_

 _"Ya sudah, kau tidur di sampingku saja sunbae"_

 _"Mwo?, kau tidak keberatan?"_

 _"Ani", tersenyum._

 _Chaenyeol langsung beranjak dan merebahkan diri di samping Kyungsoo._

 _"Selamat tidur Sunbae"_

 _"Selamat tidur Kyungsoo"_

 _Lampu dimatikan, dan merekapun tidur bersama._

* * *

Pagi datang menyambut, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk di atas ranjang sejenak untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang masih setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat melihat Chaenyeol yang sedang tertidur disamping Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia menggosok matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat. Dan ternyata benar, itu memang Chaenyeol. _"Kenapa dia tidur disini?",_ pikir Sehun.

Sehun langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan membangunkannya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo!, bangun!"_

 _"_ _Ada apa sunbae?_ ", jawab Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

 _"_ _Cepat bersiap, nanti kau terlambat"_

 _"_ _Ne sunbae",_ sambil menguap.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil dalam kondisi yang masih setengah sadar. Setelah Kyungsoo pergi Sehun berusaha membangunkan Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Chaenyeol! Bangun! Hey! Chaenyeol!"_

 _"_ _Apa eomma? Aku gak ngompol kok",_ ngelindur.

 _"_ _Ishhh!, malah ngelindur"_

Sehun mengambil segelas air di atas laci, lalu menumpahkannya ke wajah Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Astaga hujan!, atapnya bocor_!", Chaenyeol terbangun kaget.

 _"_ _Hujan, hujan!, aku menyiram mu babo!"_

 _"_ _Aishh! Kenapa kau menyiramku?"_

 _"_ _Karena kau sangat sulit dibangunkan, aku ingin menanyakan hal yang penting!"_

 _"_ _Kau ini! Ada apa? Mengganggu tidurku saja!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini? Dengan Kyungsoo lagi, kau habis ena-ena ya?"_

 ***PLAK***

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menamparku?"_

 _"_ _Pikiran mu sangat liar Sehun!, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"_

 _"_ _Terus kenapa kau bisa tidur disitu?"_

 _"_ _Semalam aku pergi makan bersama Kyungsoo, lalu pulang terlalu larut. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar sendiri, jadi aku mengantarnya. Saat aku akan pulang ke kamar, Kyungsoo mencegah ku. Dan memintaku untuk tidur saja disini"_

 _"_ _Ohh, jadi kalian habis bersenang-senang. Aku senang mengetahui hubungan kalian semakin dekat"_

 _"_ _Aku senang karena kita sudah baikan sekarang. Ternyata kau benar Sehun. Dia memang baik"_

 _"_ _Apa aku bilang, Kyungsoo memang anak yang baik. Kau suka padanya ya?"_

 _"_ _Mwo?, kau ini, aku baru saja dekat dengannya tadi malam"_

Chaenyeol menyembunyikan rasa sukanya pada Sehun, sayangnya Chaenyeol tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah saat Sehun menanyakan hal itu.

 _"_ _Jinca? Kau jangan bohong, aku bisa melihatnya Chan"_

Chenyeol pun tersenyum manis, seakan mengatakan kalau ia memang suka pada Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga"_

 _"_ _Ahh sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi, kau mengganggu ku saja!"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan kuliah?, ini sudah pukul 6 pagi. Kau bisa terlambat nanti"_

 _"_ _Mwo? Jinca? Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku daritadi?"_

 _"_ _Aishh, kau memang sudah gila!"_

Chaenyeol mengambil jaketnya dan buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap kuliah. Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _"_ _Kau sudah selesai?",_ tanya Sehun.

 _"_ _Ne. Kemana Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Dia sudah pergi ke kamarnya lagi, dia mau langsung bersiap-siap kuliah"_

 _"_ _Oh, mianhe Sehun-sunbae"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah membiarkan Chaenyeol tidur disini tanpa sepengetahuan mu, tadi malam.."_

 _"_ _Gwenchana-soo. Chaenyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Sehun segera mandi, sedang Kyungsoo menunggunya di kamar. Disisi lain, Chaenyeol baru sampai di kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kamar. _"Kenapa kamarnya kosong? Baekhyun kemana ya? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera bersiap-siap"_ , pikir Chaenyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah siap untuk pergi, mereka keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Tiba-tiba, dari ujung lorong terlihat seseorang datang berlari ke arah mereka sambil memanggil nama Sehun.

 _"_ _Sehun-sunbae!, sunbae!, Sehun!, Kyungsoo!"_

Ternyata orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau bisa mengganggu murid yang lain",_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kau rindu padaku ya?",_ tanya Sehun.

 _"_ _Aishh, aniyo! Aku berlari dan berteriak seperti itu karena aku sangat khawatir pada Chaenyeol, sunbae"_

 _"_ _Ada apa dengan Chaenyeol?",_ tanya Sehun panik

 _"_ _Saat aku bangun dari tidurku, aku tidak melihatnya di kamar. Apa kalian melihatnya?. Aku sangat khawatir, ia tidur dimana semalam?"_

 _"_ _Oh Chaenyeol, dia kan tadi malam...",_ ucap Sehun terpotong.

Kyungsoo menyenggol tubuh Sehun, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Chaenyeol semalam tidur di kamarnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

 _"_ _Hey. Kalian kenapa? Apa? Semalam apa?"_

 _"_ _Ah ani, Baek",_ ucap Sehun.

 _"_ _Semalam Chan-sunbae datang menemui kami untuk makan bersama keluar kampus. Tapi kami menolaknya karena sudah terlalu malam. Setelah itu dia pulang dan entah kemana lagi",_ ucap Kyungsoo berbohong, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

 _"_ _Ohh begitu, Kenapa dia tidak mengajak ku saja ya? Padahalkan aku sekamar dengannya, kenapa dia jauh-jauh ke lantai 5 untuk mengajak kalian?",_ ucap Baekhyun sedih.

 _"_ _Chanyeol-sunbae bilang dia ingin sekali mengajakmu, hanya saja tadi malam kau sudah tertidur, dia tidak tega membangunkan mu",_ bohong Kyungsoo lagi untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi.

 _"_ _Jinca? Astaga dia sangat romantis dan pengertian",_ ujar Baekhyun tersenyum gembira.

 _"_ _Sudah-sudah, ayo kita ke kampus. Nanti kita terlambat lagi",_ ajak Sehun.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju kampus utama. Setelah sampai, mereka pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Singkat cerita jam perkuliahan berakhir, Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya ke kelas Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Soo.. antar aku ke kelas Chaenyeol-sunbae ya?"_

 _"_ _Kau mau apa? Nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengannya di kamar. Ani, aku tidak mau mengantarmu, kau pergi saja sendiri"_

 _"_ _Ahhh soo, aku sangat rindu padanya. Aku malu kalau kesana sendiri, disana kan banyak senior"_

 _"_ _Yayaya baiklah"_

Mereka berduapun pergi ke kelas Chaenyeol yang ternyata sudah bubar lebih dulu.

 _"_ _Ah Kyungsoo... mereka sudah bubar, kemana Chaenyeol?"_

 _"_ _Jangan sedih begitu Baek. Kita cari dia di kantin, mungkin dia ada disana"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin"_

Merekapun pergi menuju kantin, berharap Chaenyeol ada disana. Tapi ternyata, Chaenyeol tidak ada disana.

 _"Kemana Chaenyeol? D_ _ia tidak ada dimana-mana, apa dia sengaja menghindar dariku?"_

 _"_ _Jangan berfikiran seperti itu"_

 _"Sudahlah aku_ _pulang ke kamar saja. Annyeong Kyungsoo"_

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, ia sangat sedih. Kyungsoo merasa sangat kasihan pada Baekhyun. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya. _"Mianhe Baek. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kalau semalam Chaenyeol pergi bersamaku",_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sampai di kamarnya, dia sangat terkejut, ternyata Chaenyeol sedang menunggunya di depan di kamar.

 _"_ _Anyeong Kyungsoo!"_

 _"_ _Anyeong sunbae, kenapa kau ada disini?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting padamu, tapi tidak disini, aku ingin mengatakannya di luar, sambil kita berjalan-jalan"_

 _"_ _Mianhe, aku tidak bisa"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun"_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Memang ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Tadi pagi dia datang ke kamarku, dia menanyakan kemana kau pergi semalam. Aku sangat merasa tidak enak padanya. Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau semalam kau pergi bersamaku? Dia pasti sangat marah"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau begitu mempedulikannya?"_

 _"_ _Jelas aku peduli, dia sahabatku. Kau tahu? Baekhyun sangat menyukaimu sunbae, Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"_

 _"_ _Ne, aku sangat menyadarinya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya"_ , jawab Chaenyeol polos.

 _"_ _Ya sudah itu urusan mu dengannya. Yang jelas aku tidak akan pergi"_

 _"_ _Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita pergi!"_

Chaenyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk ikut pergi bersamanya. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk membeli makanan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Chaenyeol yang berjalan sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo. _"Chan-sunbae? Kyungsoo? Mau kemana mereka? Kenapa lengan Kyungsoo di tarik begitu?",_ pikirnya. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

Baekhyun terus mengikuti mereka berdua sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari gerbang kampus dan memberhentikan sebuah taxi lalu menaikinya entah mau kemana. Baekhyun semakin penasaran, iapun memberhentikan taxi dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Yeobseo?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, kau sedang ada dimana?"_

 _"_ _Ah Baekhyun ..a..aku, aku sedang ada di perpustakaan, ada apa Baekhyun?"_ , jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Tahu Kyungsoo berbohong, Baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilannya. _"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus berbohong? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?",_ pikir Baekhyun kesal.

* * *

 **-To be Continued-**


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :  
_

 _"Ah Baekhyun ..a..aku, aku sedang ada di perpustakaan, ada apa Baekhyun?", jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata._

 _Tahu Kyungsoo berbohong, Baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilannya. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus berbohong? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?", pikir Baekhyun kesal._

* * *

Tiba-tiba taxi yang dinaiki Chaenyeol dan Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah restoran besar dan mewah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung turun dan mengikuti mereka berdua. Chaenyeol dan Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas restoran yang ternyata Chaenyeol telah mempersiapkan satu buah meja yang sangat special. Dengan bunga mawar yang indah, peralatan makan yang mewah, hiasan lilin, kursi berwarna emas, astaga, meja itu benar-benar terlihat indah dan romantis.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk di meja itu, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di meja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka, ia terus memperhatikan mereka dibalik wajahnya yang ia tutup dengan buku menu. Tak lama pelayan datang membawa makanan dan menyajikannya di meja romantis itu. Mereka menyantap makanan itu bersama sambil terus mengobrol yang disertai dengan senyum dan tawa. Baekhyun hanya diam menahan kecemburuannya. _"Apa ini? Kenapa mereka begitu mesra?! Apa Kyungsoo dan Chaenyeol itu... tidak tidak! Tapi mereka.."_ , pikir Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Apa kau meyukai ini semua?",_ tanya Chaenyeol pada Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Ne.. ini sangat indah. Tapi untuk apa semua ini?"_

 _"_ _Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu"_

 _"_ _Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Kau habiskan dulu saja makanannya"_

Akhirnya merekapun selesai makan. Chaenyeol hanya tediam dan terus menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mendesak Chaenyeol untuk segera mengatakan hal penting apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

 _"_ _Kita sudah selesai makan. Dan sudah 15 menit kau hanya diam menatapku seperti itu. Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau sangat tidak sabaran? Aku sedang mengumpulkan nyaliku dulu"_

 _"_ _Aigoo! Kau sangat berlebihan hahaha", tawa Kyungsoo_

 _"_ _Aku suka padamu Kyungsoo"_

Seketika Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa, senyumnya langsung hilang, matanya terbuka lebar karena kaget.

 _"_ _Aku suka padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di stasiun itu"_

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Chaenyeol. Perasaannya sangat tidak karuan, di satu sisi ia senang mengetahui Chaenyeol suka padanya, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sudah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Orang yang disukai sahabatnya kini jatuh cinta padanya. _"Baekhyun maafkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, jika kau ada disini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hatimu sekarang",_ pikir Kyungsoo menahan tangis.

Sungguh disayangkan, apa yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chaenyeol katakan. Ia sangat shock, hatinya hancur. Ia sangat marah dan kesal. Air matanya mengalir mendengar itu semua.

Tiba-tiba Chaenyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo!, hey!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh.. Ne sunbae?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _Ani, ani. Sunbae, aku hanya... mm, aku hanya. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu"_

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chaenyeol di meja makan dengan tergesa-gesa. Chaenyeol yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan heran melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun bangun dan pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

Di toilet Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan terdiam kaku di depan cermin. Ia sangat sedih dan bingung.

 _"_ _Tuhann... kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Baekhyun. Maafkan aku Baekhyun... aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini semua..",_ tangis Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan langkah yang penuh dengan amarah. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Baekhyun? Kau..."_

 ***PLAK***

Sebuah tamparan memukul pipi Kyungsoo dengan begitu keras. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan amarahnya, matanya memerah, pipinya begetar menahan kesal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengelus pipinya yang terasa begitu sakit, ia tak berani menatap Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Pengkhianat! Kau jahat Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Apa salahku padamu? Apa salahku sampai kau tega merebut orang yang aku cintai Kyungsoo, kenapa?!"_

 _"_ _Maaf Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini semua terjadi maafkan aku",_ tangis Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Jangan sentuh aku! Pengkhianat!"_

 _"_ _Jangan katakan itu Baekhyun, tolong, aku sahabatmu, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu"_

 _"_ _Kau bohong! Jika kau memang sahabatku, kau tidak akan pernah melakukan ini"_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Baek. Akupun tidak ingin semua ini terjadi"_

 _"_ _Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak menginginkannya? Pembohong! Jika kau tidak menginginkan ini, kenapa kau pergi bersamanya? Kenapa kau berkencan dengannya disini?! Sudah jelas kau ingin merebut Chaenyeol dariku!"_

 _"_ _Ani, ani Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin merebutnya darimu Baek, kau sudah salam paham padaku.. dolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak usah menjelaskan apapun lagi! Aku sudah tahu semua kebusukkanmu!"_

 _"_ _Jangan katakan itu Baek, aku sahabatmu..."_ memeluk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menangis keras memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun menahan air matanya, dalam hatinya ingin sekali rasanya ia berbalik memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengakhiri ini semua, tapi amarah sudah menguasai pikiran Baekhyun. Ia langsung melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya begitu keras ke arah tembok.

 _"_ _Kau bukan sahabatku lagi! Aku sangat membencimu",_ ucap Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menangis melihat Baekhyun yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sudah sangat jahat pada sahabatnya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah, ia kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memukul cermin dengan sangat keras sampai cermin itu pecah. Darah mengalir begitu banyak dari lengannya.

 _"_ _Kau bodoh Kyungsoo!, kau bodoh! Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Kenapa kau membiarkan perasaan ini tumbuh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo? Kau sudah menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri... kau jahat Kyungsoo Kau Jahat!"_ , teriak Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Chaenyeol masih menunggu Kyungsoo di meja makan, ia menanti jawaban dari Kyungsoo, tapi sudah lama sejak ia pergi ke toilet, sampai sekarang ia belum kembali juga. Karena penasaran Chaenyeolpun pergi ke toilet menyusul Kyungsoo.

Saat sampai di toilet Chaenyeol sangat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk lemas di depan cermin yang pecah, darah berceceran dari tangan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Astaga... Kyungsoo.. ada apa ini? Tanganmu berdarah Kyungsoo. Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini semua padamu?",_ tanya Chaenyeol khawatir sambil membantu Kyungsoo bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong Chaenyeol.

 _"_ _Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi dari sini!"_

 _"_ _Ada apa ini Kyungsoo? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Cukup sunbae! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mendekati aku lagi"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo cepat jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya?",_ memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Jangan menyentuhku!"_

Kyungsoo berlari pergi keluar restoran, Chaenyeol mengejarnya. Sampai akhirnya Chaenyeol berhasil meraih tangan Kyungsoo di trotoar.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, ada apa sebenarnya? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"_

 _"_ _Kaulah masalahku sunbae!"_

 _"_ _Apa aku membuat kesalahan Kyungsoo? Apa salahku?"_

Kyungsoo berbalik.

 _"_ _Kesalahan mu adalah kau jatuh cinta padaku"_

 _"_ _Apa yang salah dengan itu Kyungsoo? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"_ _Cukup! Jangan pernah membahas itu lagi!"_

Chaenyeol membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan memegang pundaknya.

 _"_ _Tatap mataku dan jawab aku dengan jujur Kyungsoo! Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Aku tidak mencintaimu"_

Merasa tidak percaya Chaenyeol menahan kedua pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengadahkannya.

 _"_ _Kau berbohong. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kebohongan di matamu. Jawab aku dengan jujur Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mencintaimu",_ jawab Kyungsoo menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba bunyi gemuruh terdengar keras dan hujanpun turun dengan deras, mereka terdiam saling menatap, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh mereka. Chaenyeol melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menutupi kepala mereka berdua dengan jaket itu. Dibalik jaket itu, mereka terus saling menatap, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba bibir Chaenyeol mendekat dan semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka saling beradu sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya menutup matanya sambil menahan tangis.

Chaenyeol kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu sunbae. Percayalah. Aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu", tangis Kyungsoo memeluk Chaenyeol sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

Chaenyeol membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. Tapi suatu hal pasti telah membuatnya terpaksa untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chaenyeol.

Chaenyeol hanya terdiam membiarkan orang yang dicintainya pergi dalam derasnya hujan. Kyungsoo terus menangis di sepanjang jalan. Ia terus memikirkan Chaenyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia sangat mencintai Chaenyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa sangat pusing, badannya terasa sangat lemas. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo tergeletak pinsan di trotoar. Orang-orang datang menghampiri untuk menolongnya.

Sehun keluar dari sebuah cafe dan melihat banyak orang berkumpul.

 _"_ _Ahjumma, permisi. Disana ada apa ya?",_ tanya Sehun pada seseorang.

 _"_ _Disana ada orang pinsan de, tidak tahu kenapa"_

 _"_ _Oh, gomawo"_

Sehun yang penasaran berlari ke kerumunan orang itu dan melihat siapa orang yang pinsan itu. Sehun mendesak untuk melihat lebih dekat, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat orang yang pinsan itu ternyata adalah Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo! Astaga ada apa denganmu? Ambulance cepat panggil ambulance!",_ teriak Sehun.

 _"_ _Kau mengenalnya? Kami sudah memanggil ambulance, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan"_ , ujar seorang warga.

 _"_ _Ne, saya mengenalnya. Dia teman saya. Kamsahamnida"_

Tak lama, akhirnya ambulance datang. Petugas langsung mengangkut Kyungsoo ke dalam ambulance. Sehun ikut masuk kedalam ambulance untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 **Hallo semuanya!, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai ke chapter ini.**

 **Semoga ceritanya semakin menarik ya...**

 **Jangan lupa review ya.. mohon maaf kalau ada typo, meskipun author udah mengeditnya beberapa kali, tapi, masih aja ada yang typo^_^"**


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy Every Last Breath

(Menikmati Setiap Nafas Terakhir)

Created By : WijayaKim17

Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Chaenyeol (CHANSOO)

Cast : Suho (Kyungsoo's Father), Irene (Kyungsoo's Mother), You'll be find more.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Synopsys :

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan hidup seorang anak bernama Kyungsoo. Ia menderita salah satu penyakit mematikan di dunia yaitu _Rhabdomyosarcoma_ (Kanker Jaringan Otak). Dokter menyatakan bahwa usianya hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyungsoo melawan kanker? Bagaimana ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya? Silahkan simak ceritanya sampai chapter terakhir ya...^_^"

 **Read to the end, then you can know whether you like this story or not?**

 **This is my first story, hope you'll be like it.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo! Astaga ada apa denganmu? Ambulance cepat panggil ambulance!",_ teriak Sehun.

 _"_ _Kau mengenalnya? Kami sudah memanggil ambulance, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan"_ , ujar seorang warga.

 _"_ _Ne, saya mengenalnya. Dia teman saya. Kamsahamnida"_

 _Tak lama, akhirnya ambulance datang. Petugas langsung mengangkut Kyungsoo ke dalam ambulance. Sehun ikut masuk kedalam ambulance untuk menjaga Kyungsoo._

* * *

Ambulance sampai di rumah sakit, seluruh petugas langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang UGD. Sehun menunggu di luar ruangan dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Ia tak berhenti berdoa untuk temannya itu. Cukup lama Kyungsoo berada di ruang UGD sampai akhirnya dokter keluar.

 _"_ _Dokter! Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _"_ _Apa anda keluarganya?"_

 _"_ _Ya ya. Saya keluarganya, dia adik saya"_ bohong Sehun.

 _"_ _Bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Sesampainya di ruangan dokter.

 _"_ _Kanker yang di derita adikmu sudah menyebar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya"_

 _"_ _Apa? Kyungsoo menderita kanker?"_ , Sehun kaget.

 _"_ _Apa maksud anda? Anda tidak mengetahui hal ini? Apa benar dia saudara anda?"_

 _"_ _Ani. Saya memang saudaranya. Tapi keluarga kami tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Dia selalu terlihat sehat",_ menahan tangis.

 _"_ _Inilah hal yang menyebabkan banyak penderita kanker begitu sulit untuk diobati. Kebanyakan dari mereka baru menyadari keberadaan kanker itu saat sudah parah seperti ini. Saudaramu menderita kanker jaringan otak. Penyakit ini sangatlah ganas..."_

Sehun hanya menangis mendengar semua penjelasan dokter tentang penyakit yang diderita Kyungsoo. Ia merasa begitu sedih dan kasihan Kyungsoo. " _Kenapa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ini semua? Berarti semua obat yang ia minum itu bukanlah obat stamina tapi obat untuk penyakitnya. Astaga Kyungsoo... kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini?"_ , tangis Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan dan pergi menemui Kyungsoo yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang pasien. Sesampainya disana, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah sadar, ia hanya duduk terdiam di atas kasur. Tatapannya kosong, wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat. Sehun menangis melihat kondisi Kyungsoo, ia sangat kasihan pada temannya itu.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo..",_ panggil Sehun lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dalam lamunannya. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung menangis memeluknya.

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah tahu semuanya sunbae?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu semuanya. Dokter telah menceritakan semuanya Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?",_ melepas pelukannya.

 _"_ _Apa kau kasihan padaku?"_

 _"_ _Ya! Jelas aku kasihan padamu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, kau temanku. Kita adalah teman satu kamar Kyungsoo, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Itulah alasanku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menatapku penuh dengan rasa kasihan. Aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai orang sehat yang selalu tersenyum tanpa memendam rasa sakit"_

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak awal Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _Jangan menangis karenaku sunbae, usiaku tidak akan bertambah hanya karena tangisan"_

Sehun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia sangat kasihan pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa ia setegar ini? Ia selalu tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Sehun menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan diri. Karena tidak ingin bersedih terlalu lama, Sehun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kau bisa pinsan di trotoar tadi?"_

Kyungsoo menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya, mulai dari ia pergi ke restoran bersama Chaenyeol, pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya ia pinsan di trotoar.

 _"_ _Astaga.. aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun sampai setega itu, aku kecewa padanya"_

 _"_ _Dia tidak salah sunbae, aku yang salah, aku sudah mengkhianatinya. Aku telah membuat Chaenyeol suka padaku"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak salah, semua ini terjadi bukan karena kesalahanmu. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Chaenyeol suka padamu. Tapi... bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukainya juga?"_

Kyungsoo terdiam saat Sehun menanyakan hal itu.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau terdiam? Aku yakin kau juga suka padanya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya? Jika kau membohongi perasaanmu itu sama saja dengan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri-soo..!"_

 _"_ _Aku terpaksa menutupi perasaanku ini sunbae. Satu sisi ada sahabatku, dan di sisi lain ada Chaenyeol. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya"_

 _"_ _Apa karena Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Bukan hanya itu. Kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku sekarang sunbae, usiaku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku hanya akan membuatnya sedih sunbae",_ tangis Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kau jangan berkata seperti itu-soo, kau akan hidup lebih lama Kyungsoo. Kau harus yakin akan hal itu"_ , Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan penuh kesedihan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

 _"_ _Aku ingin pulang sunbae"_

 _"_ _Tapi kondisi mu belum baik-soo"_

 _"_ _Kondisi ku tidak akan pernah membaik sunbae, kondisi ku hanya akan semakin parah"_

 _"_ _Kau jan.."_

 _"_ _Aku mohon sunbae, aku ingin menikmati sisa hidupku dengan bahagia. Bukan dengan tidur di kasur ini"_

 _"_ _Baiklah"_

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke asrama. Sehun terus menuntun Kyungsoo yang masih sangat lemas. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat administrasi. Sesampainya disana, tiba-tiba seorang dokter berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, yang ternyata itu adalah Kai. Ternyata Kai bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Saat Kyungsoo bersiap-siap pulang. Kai masuk ke ruangan dokter yang telah menangani Kyungsoo. Ia menanyakan mengenai pasien yang baru saja masuk ke UGD.

 _"_ _Hai dokter. Aku dengar tadi baru saja ada pasien yang masuk UGD, katanya dia ditemukan pinsan di trotoar oleh warga"_

 _"_ _Itu benar dokter Kai. Pasien itu ditemukan tergeletak pinsan di trotoar, kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan sekali. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tanggannya mengeluarkan darah karena luka sobek. Pertama kali aku memeriksanya, aku kira dia pinsan karena kedinginan dan kehilangan darah. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu. Pasien itu juga mengidap kanker jaringan otak"_

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat dengan Kyungsoo. Penyakit itu sama dengan penyakit yang di derita pleh Kyungsoo. Ia menjadi sangat cemas.

 _"_ _Apa dia sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, dia bersama saudaranya. Kau tahu? Tidak ada satu orangpun dari keluarganya yang tahu kalau pasien itu menderita penyakit ini, padahal kondisinya sudah sangat parah sekarang. Mereka bilang, anak itu selalu terlihat bahagia. Ya begitulah kanker. Penyakit yang bersembunyi dibalik senyum seseorang"_

Kai semakin cemas.

 _"_ _Siapa nama pasien itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengetahuinya... tapi sepertinya, oh ya Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo"_

 _"_ _Astaga! Dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Dia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar pasien"_

Mengetahui Kyungsoolah pasien itu, Kai yang sangat terkejut, khawatir, dan takut pada kondisi Kyungsoo langsung lari ke kamar pasien mencarinya. Tapi saat ia sampai disana, kamar itu sudah kosong, suster mengatakan bahwa pasien itu baru saja pulang. Kai langsung mencarinya ke arah pintu keluar. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan Kyungsoo ada di loket administrasi.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Kai yang sangat khawatir langsung datang memeluk Kyungsoo dan memarahinya tanpa basa basi.

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo?! Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas?! Kenapa kau bisa pinsan disana?! Kau tidak meminum obatmu?! Dan kenapa tanganmu di perban?!"_

 _"_ _Jika kau datang hanya untuk memarahiku, sebaiknya itu tidak perlu Hyeong"_ , melepas pelukan.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau sangat merepotkan soo?!. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan kondisimu?! Seharusnya kau banyak istirahat, tapi kenapa kau malah pergi keluar asrama? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang! Bagaimana jika kondisimu memburuk?! Kau ingin mati disini?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu Kyungsoo?! Babo!"_

Kai terkejut dengan semua perkataanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai semua kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai tajam dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa marah dan kecewa. Ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo sangat kecewa padanya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu"_

 _"_ _Cukup! Terima kasih untuk segalanya Hyeong"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu, aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mu"_

 _"_ _Kondisi ku memang tidak akan membaik. Kondisi ku hanya akan semakin memburuk. Dan kau tahu itu!. Tanpa perlu kau tanyakan lagi aku sadar atau tidak, aku sudah sangat sadar dengan kondisiku! Aku tahu usiaku tak lama lagi! Kau tahu? Bahkan setiap kali aku menghembuskan nafas, setiap kali itu juga aku bisa merasakan bahwa maut semakin datang mendekatiku. Aku sangat sadar! Besok, lusa, minggu depan atau bahkan sekarangpun aku tahu kalau aku akan segera mati!"_

Teriak Kyungsoo sangat keras sehingga membuat perhatian semua orang di rumah sakit tertuju padanya. Kai hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia telah membuat Kyungsoo semakin sakit. Sehun terdiam menahan tangis melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk segera membawanya pulang ke asrama.

 _"_ _Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Anggap saja aku telah tiada, agar aku tidak merepotkanmu lagi"_

Kai hanya menahan tangisnya dalam diam, melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar menyesali semua yang ia katakan.

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 **Maaf author terlambat update hehehe..**

 **Setelah update ini, Author akan langsung memasukkan sisa chapternya sekaligus sampai chapter terakhir.**

 **Tapi, sebelum itu, author mau minta review nya dulu ya ^_^**


End file.
